final voyage
by talyn64
Summary: sequel to just for now- whats happens to the crew, how will kate cope. also buffer and bomber explore the new found relationship but could it end even before it begins read and you will find out. following all characters. FINAL CHAPTER UP
1. for the final time

Chapter 1 For The Final Time

The month finally came to an end when Hammersley steered into port, it was Kate's final time on Hammersley for now she hoped, stepping off with her gear her soon to be ex-crew waved goodbye as Kate walked over the gangway.

"I'll miss this you know" said Kate returning the wave to her crew, turning to Mike.

"I know you will Kate, they will miss you as well, I'll miss having you onboard" replied Mike as he embraced Kate in front of the crew, when the wolf whistles sounded.

Buffer and Bomber stood side by side on the bridge.

"Aw now that is cute there like love struck teenagers" said Bomber as she peered down looking onto the wharf.

"Yeah they do, lets give them some privacy why don't we" replied Buffer pulling Bomber along with him.

"Hey do we have Alexia tonight or is she staying with Nav and ET?" asked Bomber as she walked through the door to the galley.

"Ah I'm pretty sure Nav and ET have her tonight anyway our place needs some serious cleaning and your making dinner as well" replied Buffer patting her on the shoulders.

"Oh well and yes we need to clean and why do I have to make dinner its your night to cook" replied Bomber as she made Buffer his brew before they too were heading home.

"Well I cooked last time when we had shore leave and I recall we had a bet remember and its movie night" replied Buffer leaving the galley to head to his cabin, Bomber walked behind him as she too headed for her cabin it was time to go home.

Kate and Mike walked into the house opening up all the windows to let the sea breeze in, Kate walked into there room falling onto the bed she was tired and after there meeting with commander Marshall she needed to rest and not to mention she was pregnant after all.

Buffer and Bomber walked into there house, Buffer automatically turning the TV on, while Bomber headed for the kitchen.

"Did you get the beer?" yelled Buffer from the lounge room.

"Yeah I got the beer and the vodka and the potato chips" replied Bomber pulling out the steak she headed for the barbeque.

They both sat out in the lounge room with the TV going Buffer had a beer in hand and Bomber had her vodka, after the past couple of months they had grown closer to each other.

2 hours had passed and the movie had finished and at this stage they were up to shots both placing bets on each other, and yet they still hadn't cleaned up.

After another thirty minutes they were well and truly drunk by now.

"Look we better go to bed I'm drunk and I have a feeling we are going to regret this in the morning" said Bomber turning off the TV.

"Well just think if we had of gone with 2Dads and Spider to the pub we would really regret it in the morning" replied Buffer taking Bomber's hand, he got up and walked down the hallway to his room but somehow he ended up in bombers arms.

"You know we shouldn't be doing this" said Buffer.

"No one is going to know" replied Bomber as Buffer pushed her up against the wall, sparks were flying, pure electricity.

Bomber awoke in Buffer's arms she knew it was against navy regulations but there was something between her and Buffer an no one could stop it, she was willing to give this a chance.

Bomber titled her head to see Buffer staring down at her, there eyes locking almost immediately.

"Morning" whispered Buffer as he kissed her forehead.

"Morning" replied Bomber, snuggling deeper into Buffer.

"You know last night.." said Buffer before he lost the words.

"I know Buff it shouldn't have happened, and I know its against regulations, but, I needed it we both did" replied Bomber, she didn't want to move out of Buffer's grip but sooner or later she would have to.

Mike walked into the kitchen following the smell of pancakes.

"There's cream and fresh strawberries there is you want them" said Kate feeling Mike's arms wrap around her, Mike kissing her slender neck as a smile rose across Kate's face.

"You are all the sweetness I need right now" replied Mike turning Kate so that they were facing each other, there lips met before Kate broke away.

"When are we picking up Alexia, because I have to be at the doctors at two" replied Kate.

"Were not picking her up remember she's with Nav and ET for the weekend" replied Mike as he set the table and with that they sat down and ate there breakfast.

Bomber stood on the balcony that over looked the ocean, all she could think about was last night, she knew it was wrong but the no matter what it felt right, was Buffer willing to give it a chance or were they going to forget about it, all this questions and yet still no answers. Buffer walked out onto the balcony standing beside Bomber, shoulder to shoulder, as she leaned her head up against his shoulder.

"Buffer we need to talk about last night" said Bomber as Buffer turned to face her.

"Yeah we do but first I have to say last night it didn't feel like some random fling, I mean it was different somehow" replied Buffer taking bombers hand as they stepped back inside.

"I know Buffer, but our jobs don't allow for this, but, there is something, a spark or something I don't know how to explain it but its there, I want to give this a chance and no navy person can tell me otherwise, but that's just me" replied Bomber as she got a beer out of the fridge.

"Bomber, I would love to give this a chance, but what if we get caught, then what happens?" replied Buffer.

"Well if we get caught we deal with it, we can work through it" replied Bomber.

"Yeah ok but know one is to know its sort of our little secret" replied Buffer a smile spread across his face in no time, he pulled Bomber is placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Mike we have to be at the pub in half an hour c'mon" yelled Kate as she grabbed her bag.

"Well I have to find a clean shirt and well you didn't like my last shirt" replied Mike as he raced down the stairs and out the door. Arriving at the pub they followed the noise knowing their sailors were behind it all.

"Hello sailors, how are we all" yelled Kate as Nikki and Alexia walked over to her.

"Mummy" yelled Alexia jumping into Kate's arms, soon enough she wouldn't be able to do that.

"Are you having fun at aunty Nikki's?" replied Kate as she took a sip of her lemonade.

"Its very fun, and we went and seen toy story today" replied Alexia until she saw Mike, running over to her dad she again jumped into his arms.

"Have you seen Bomber or Buffer" asked Kate as she looked around the room for the pair.

"No I haven't Kate, they should have been here an hour ago, look ill try Bomber's mobile she always answers" replied Nav pulling out her phone she dialled bombers number but there was no answer as she tried again it started to ring and finally she answered but it wasn't Bomber.

"Sergeant Nixon hello who's calling?" asked the police officer

"Ah yes this is Nikki Caetano, I'm looking for Bomber I mean Rebecca" replied Nav.

"Look there's been an accident involving another car she was with a male by the name of Peter Tomaszewski do you know him" asked the officer.

"Yes that's our ship mate Buffer look what hospital are they in?" asked Nav frantically.

"Well we did find naval id on them so they will be taken to cairns naval base, look I have to go but I will see you at the hospital" replied the officer hanging up the phone.

Nav stood at the bar as white as a ghost when Kate walked over to Nav.

"Nav are you is there something wrong?" asked Kate.

"Its Buffer and Bomber there's been a crash there taking them to um.. The naval base" replied Nav.

"Did they say if they were going to be ok?" asked Kate but by then Nav was in tears, Kate grabbing the attention of the sailors.

"Guys I have some bad news there's been an accident, involving Bomber and Buffer we don't know there conditions but they have advised us to get to the hospital" yelled Kate, the room fell silent, the sailors were left in shock.

"Look we can drive you guys to the hospital and Nav and Swain have there cars so some of you can go with them" Kate added they couldn't get out of the pub fast enough.


	2. is it over before it begins

Chapter 2 Is It Over Before It Begins

The crew ran through the hospital, they had been there so many time's before they knew where they were going, as they reached the reception they were met with the sight of two police officers.

"Nikki Caetano?" asked one of the officers.

"Yes that's me I spoke to you on the phone, what happened" asked Nav while Kate spoke to the doctor.

"Well from what we can gather is that the taxi was t-boned by a car that was fleeing from a robbery, police were chasing them and they ran a red light, we broke off the pursuit after the crash" replied the officer.

"Are they going to be alright, what's going on" asked Mike, he had never liked being in the dark when it involved one of his crew, or anyone for that matter, Kate called the sailors over to her.

"Ok, I have some news Buffer is going to be fine he has a couple of broken ribs and a broken arm, but, Bomber she isn't doing to well" said Kate taking a breath she found it hard, she had trouble trying to find the right words, and didn't want to panic anyone.

"Bomber is in a coma, she has 4 broken ribs and a broken leg" added Kate and once again the room fell very silent.

They walked into Buffer's room seeing he was awake, nobody got a word in.

"Were is Bomber? Is she ok?" asked Buffer as he tried to sit up.

"Buffer just calm down, ok, look she's in a coma, she wasn't as lucky as you, we don't know if she is going to make it Buff" replied Kate.

"I want to go to her, I need to be with her" replied Buffer, he started to panic he wasn't going to her not yet.

"The doctor will be in a minute, then you can go and see her" said Mike as he saw the relief spread across Buffer's face.

After fifteen minutes the doctor had finally finished with Buffer, Kate wheeled him into Bomber's room, tube's and iv's covered her body, Buffer picked up her hand taking it in his, as he placed a kiss on her forehead, Mike and Kate left them to be alone.

"Bomber listen to me, I know you can hear, you have to make it, for me, I don't want to lose you, I love you" said Buffer laying his head down beside hers. Buffer sat beside bombers bed all night, she hadn't moved nor improved, Buffer didn't want to lose her, he never wanted to. Buffer started to fall asleep when he felt a slight squeeze of his hand.

"Bomb-Bomber its me can you hear me?" asked Buffer yelling for a nurse, Bomber slowly came to, Buffer had tears running down his face.

"Hey" said Bomber as the tube was removed from her throat.

"Hey yourself, you had me worried sick" replied Buffer, happy to see Bomber awake, placing another kiss on her cheek.

"Are you ok?" asked Bomber holding her chest as she waited for the painkillers to kick in.

"I'm fine couple of broken ribs and arm but I'll live" replied Buffer as Bomber tried to laugh.

"I have some people who might want to see you" added Buffer as the crew walked in.

The crew were so happy to see Bomber awake, Alexia more than others, in a few days Bomber would be allowed home.

A few days later 

Bomber slowly got out of the car helped by Buffer and into the wheelchair.

"Can't wait until I get out of this thing" said Bomber as they entered there apartment.

"Neither can I, I would rather I be where you are right now" replied Buffer.

"I don't think you would buff you would rip some ones head off I reckon" replied Bomber.

"Yeah I probably would but not in front of you" replied Buffer as Bomber slapped hi on the arm.

Buffer helped Bomber into bed she fell asleep almost immediately but it didn't stay that way for long, as she woke up in a sweat, images of the crash flooded her mind as she started to remember what had happened, the pain, the panic.

"Bomber your ok your fine, it was just a nightmare" said Buffer as he tried to calm her down, as the doctors said she might have re-occurring nightmares, but hey she had just come out of a coma.

Bomber snuggled up to Buffer as he wrapped his arms around her, just his soft touch was enough to calm her down.

Mike and Kate laid awake in bed chatting and for some reason they too couldn't get to sleep.

"You know we might have a boy this time" said Mike, Kate's head rested on his chest, she listened to him breathe and the sound of his heart beat.

"We could you never know, do you think we should know the sex or leave it as a surprise" replied Kate.

"Why don't we leave it this time, we haven't had a surprise in a few months , that's not to say we wont get one soon" replied Mike, stroking Kate's shoulder.

"What that supposed to mean" she laughed.

"Well you saw how Buffer reacted at the hospital, there's something going on between them, you know how it is" replied Mike as Kate laughed in reply.

"We all know that feeling we've been there enough times to recognise it" added Kate.

"Yeah we do and that's the scary part of it all" replied Mike, turning on the light he walked down to the kitchen, Kate following close behind.

That night Mike and Kate didn't sleep at all, and Buffer and Bomber slept like two little babies just home from the hospital.


	3. blue skies black storms

Chapter 3 Blue Skies Black Storms

In a few weeks Bomber had almost recovered all she was waiting for was for her leg to heal, Buffer's arm had only just come out of his cast and was decorated with many signatures and art, all thanks to Bomber's creativity.

That night Bomber and Buffer had Alexia for a change, giving Mike and Kate a break.

"Look Mike stop making such a fuss over it, it's fine" replied Kate as she walked into the kitchen.

"Why, I don't want you lifting anything remember what happened last time, and besides your almost 4 months pregnant" replied Mike, as he wrapped his arms around Kate's tiny figure.

"It's ok truly, I want to help and I'm bored out of my mind, honestly the past month at Navcom, it's like scraping a cheese grater across my forehead Mike, I would do anything to be back on Hammersley, even if I was on restricted duties" replied Kate.

"Well just think you have another two months left at Navcom before you go on leave, and then we will have another bundle of joy, but until then you will get through it" replied Mike, "you have me" he added with a smile on his face, while Kate pulled him in for a quick but passionate kiss.

"Yeah I do have you, but still we have to get the baby room finished" replied Kate. They no longer had a spare room, as it would be transformed into a newer and improved room.

Later that night they all met down at the pub, tomorrow they would leave on a three week patrol, Kate and Bomber weren't looking forward to it but hey it was the navy. Bomber and Buffer sat on there own until they were abruptly interrupted by 2Dads.

"Well, well, well, what do we have ere" said 2Dads he was nowhere near drunk, yet.

"Rack off 2Dads" replied Bomber, As 2Dads was pulled off by Spider and Charge.

"You idiot, leave them alone" yelled Charge slapping him up the side of the head, and by now he was starting to get the picture.

"There on together'' replied 2Dads smiling he was up to something.

"Shut up, and leave them alone" replied Charge giving him the death stare 2Dads backed off slowly.

"I don't want you to leave me" said Bomber taking his hand.

"It's only for three weeks Bomber and I'll be back in no time" replied Buffer as he stared into her eyes.

"yeah three weeks but by then I will have returned to Hammersley and we both know the rules" replied Bomber a saddened look swept Bomber's face.

"Look don't be upset look we can work this out ok" replied Buffer, he was very much in love.

"Look guys were gonna take off I have a big day tomorrow" replied Bomber, the crew all knew why they were going home early. Kate and Mike said goodbye to the crew carrying Alexia out to the car she was fast asleep by the time the got home.

Buffer arrived at Hammersley at 0700 hours accompanied by Bomber, they both looked on wards at the ship.

"Three weeks" said Bomber, as Buffer pulled her in, he embraced her, his lips touched hers, a perfect fit, he never wanted to leave her.

Buffer leaned in and whispered into her ear "I love you".

"I love you too" replied Bomber, as she hugged Buffer goodbye.

Fifteen minutes later Hammersley departed and Bomber was still standing on the wharf as she watched Buffer disappear into the distance, her heart tore into two, Buffer taking part of it with him.

"I'll miss you" mouthed Buffer as Bomber disappeared.


	4. stained in my memory

Chapter 4 Stained In My Memory

Hammersley had one more day out on the water before they returned to port and Buffer was jumping out of his skin to get home to Bomber, after three weeks at sea Bomber couldn't wait to have Buffer in her arms, to hold him, to feel his touch once again.

Kate sat at her desk in Navcom, staring at a photo of her and Mike, she had another 18 hours until she would see Mike again as he train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Kate do you have that report" asked Marshall as Kate fumbled around her desk.

"Here sorry I just finished it, I was just about to bring it to you" replied Kate.

"No need to apologise Kate, I know you were thinking of Mike, I could tell from your expression, how's Alexia?" asked Marshall pulling a chair up to her desk.

"She's good she's grown so much, its amazing how much of the little things you miss when they start to grow up, and yeah I miss Mike so much I wish he could be here on shore, but I know how much Hammersley means to him and I couldn't take that away from him, I know first hand what its like to leave" replied Kate.

"Yes well you are a big family on a small ship" replied Marshal, standing up.

"Yes sir, I have three weeks here left and well it can only get better" replied Kate.

"I know you hate being at a desk, but its too dangerous for you to be out on the water Kate and you know that, just think three weeks then your on leave and you wont have to put up with this place" replied Marshall amused at Kate.

"yes sir when you put it that it does make it sound better" replied Kate, Marshall throwing a smile her way cheering her up a tad.

Mike stood on the bridge looking out to sea, on course for home, noticing Buffer standing where he once stood when he needed to think, Mike made his way down to Buffer.

"Hey Buff you ok?" asked Mike, he stood beside his best friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine just thinking, I have a lot on my mind at the moment" replied Buffer pulling out a ring from his pocket, handing it to Mike.

"When are you going to propose" asked Mike, knowing full well who the lucky woman was.

"When we reach port, Bomber means a lot to me and this is one thing I never want to lose her Mike, ever" replied Buffer taking the ring back, "After the accident it made me realise there is never enough time, and that you have to use what precious time you have, Bomber is like the one thing I never want to lose her, what prompted you and Kate" asked Buffer.

"Same thing Buffer when Kate got shot, it made me realise I was such a fool to let her go, after she came out of the coma it made me realise that if it wasn't for Kate getting shot I don't think I would have a beautiful daughter and another bub on the way not to mention a lovely wife that I want to spend the rest of my life with it" replied Mike, patting him on the shoulder.

"I love her Mike and I know if I do this one of us has to leave" replied Buffer.

"Do what your heart tells you Buffer" replied Mike as he left Buffer to think.

'_Do what your heat tells you'_ Buffer thought to himself as he stared down at the ring in his hand, he had a few hours to think _'its now or never Buff'_ as an after thought.

Bomber sat on the couch her mobile in hand waiting for her text to replied, instead was replaced by a phone call.

"Hey, how are you" asked Buffer as he stood on the deck of Hammersley.

"I'm fine I got my cast off today and they gave me the all clear" replied Bomber, she was pacing around the kitchen.

"That's good news look I need you too met me down at the wharf when we dock I have a surprise for you" replied Buffer as smile spread across his face.

"Yeah I can meet you there, I was already going to come anyway, why, what are you up to?" asked Bomber the smile that was on Buffer's placed transferred onto Bomber's.

"Nothing just meet me there, I love you " replied Buffer.

"I love you too" replied Bomber as Buffer was called up to the bridge he hung up the phone, in under five hours he would be home and so would everybody else.

The final minutes ticked down as Hammersley arrived in port, Buffer scanning the wharf looking for Bomber, when he spotted a small figure walking down the wharf, he immediately ran down from the bridge he couldn't get off Hammersley fast enough. Running up to her, he picked her up twirling her around in the air, like no one else was around, Buffer gently put her down he leaned in placing a soft but passionate kiss on her lips.

"That surprise you were talking about are you going to tell me what it is" said Bomber wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well if you give me a minute I will show you" replied Buffer kneeling down on one knee as Bomber covered her mouth in shock. "Bomber after the past few months I have spent with you, its made me realise I cant live without you, life's to short to waste it, so will you marry me?" asked Buffer as Bomber just stood there in shock, he knew what her answer would be.

"Ye-yes Buffer of course I will" replied Bomber, standing up Buffer pulled her into a strong passionate kiss.

Mike and Nav stood side by side on the bridge as they both looked out upon their Buffer.

"Ok did I see what I just saw Mike?" asked Nav, astounded that Buffer had just proposed.

"I knew he was going to ask her, he has for some time, as he said life's to short to waste it, he loves her and that's it" replied Mike patting Nav on the shoulder he too heading onto the wharf to meet Kate. Seeing Kate heavily pregnant brought a tear to his eye soon he would have another child that would brighten his life just a little bit more.

"You look beautiful Kate" said Mike pulling her in for a hug.

"Well I like your tan" replied Kate placing her hand on his face.

"Well you are my sunshine" he replied.

"Aw your sweet, but I have to pick up Alexia from Navcom Marshall was spending some time with her and she was too happy so I left her with him" replied Kate as she walked past Buffer and Bomber, noticing a ring on her finger she stopped walking turning back to the pair.

"Bomber, Buffer congratulations" said Kate as she started to walk again.

"Thanks Ma'am" they both replied in unison.

"Another happy couple of Hammersley" said Kate as they both laughed.

They all headed for the pub after Hammersley finished docking, and Buffer and Bomber had some news for everybody, but most of the crew already knew, being a small ship news travelled fast. After many celebratory drinks everyone was drunk except Buffer and Bomber and of course Mike and Kate who had now separated themselves from the rest of the sailors.

"So what's happening now" asked Kate curiously.

"Well one of us has to decide who's getting a transfer" replied Bomber resting her head on Buffer's shoulder.

"That's never an easy choice trust me I know" replied Kate.

"But, we love each other and that's all, I will say one thing I would give my career up to be with Bomber" replied Buffer taking hold of her hand and placing a gentle kiss onto it.

"That's one thing the navy cant do, tell us what to feel" replied Mike, he knew what it was like to love someone but be restricted to say something.

Bomber and Buffer stumbled into there house the alcohol slightly taking affect on them, a delayed reaction. Falling onto there bed Buffer rolled onto Bomber.

"There's one thing that will never be removed from my mind" he said to Bomber, "and that one thing is you, you are forever stained in my memory" added Buffer placing a kiss on her forehead. A single tear ran down her face, it was beautiful, yet another side of Buffer emerged, that once hard shell that he emitted slowly started to decay exposing his soft and gentle side one thing Bomber loved about him.


	5. big jet plane

A/N: this chapter is based on a song I was listening to and now will be in one of my sea patrol videos. Check it out Big Jet Plane- Julia and Angus Stone on you tube very nice song. Well here it is sorry I haven't updated in a few days been really busy. Enjoy guys. This is for Paige and Kerry as always you are there for me when I needed the help. Enjoy bird and you know who you are! Zara xx

Chapter 5 Big Jet Plane 

"What do you think they will do Mike" asked Kate as she stared over at Bomber and Buffer, they were embraced and had been for the past five minutes.

"I don't know, just looking at them now make's me sad" replied Mike he too taking hold of his wife.

"I know what you mean, we were once in there position you know" replied Kate.

"I know and that's what make's me sad one of them has to make a decision and it's not an easy one at that" replied Mike, there lips meeting as he said goodbye to Kate once more the start of a five week patrol they were getting longer and longer, for Mike it was five weeks with out seeing Kate's face, her smile, listening to her laugh even worse hearing the laughter of his daughter and the smile that she inherited from Kate, five weeks of torture for both of them.

"Bomber we have five weeks to sort everything out, five weeks of being on the same ship together" said Buffer taking Bomber's hand in his.

"I know Buffer but I can't ask you to leave Hammersley you belong here, but hey we both do" replied Bomber after one last kiss they both stepped onto Hammersley saluting Thor and headed for there cabins.

It was now tea time and Bomber and Buffer were in the galley serving dinner together, trying to spend every minute together when they could and at that moment the finally were.

"So Buffer which one of you is leaving" asked 2Dads with his hands out ready to receive his plateful of food.

"None of your business 2Dads" replied Buffer, at the moment neither one of them wanted to think about it, they didn't want to worry about who would leave so the other one could stay, at the moment Bomber and Buffer were cherishing every moment they had left onboard Hammersley.

Meanwhile Mike was up on the bridge talking to Kate via the SAT phone.

"Look Kate it can't be that bad" said Mike pulling the phone away from his ear as he heard Kate was getting louder and louder, Nav who was also one the bridge stepped away from the phone and Mike.

"What's that all about" asked ET who was at the helm.

"I don't know but I'm starting to think I don't want to know" replied Nav as she looked back over at Mike as he ran his hand across his forehead once again.

"Well she is at home, she pregnant and well for all we know the hormones have finally set in again" snickered ET returning his focus to the ocean that laid before them, Nav hiding her giggle in reply, Mike hung up the phone still rubbing his head.

"Is everything alright Sir?" asked Nav.

It took a minute before he realised Nav was talking to him, "ah yeah sorry Nav let's just say the hormones have finally kicked in, need I say more" replied Mike, "I'm going to get a brew do you two want one" added Mike, both ET and Nav nodded in reply.

"Ha ha I knew it" laughed ET.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" replied Nav.

Buffer and Bomber sat out on the deck out of site from the bridge, alone and in each others arms. The silence between them was not awkward but comforting, the sound of the ocean and the heartbeats of each others heart.

The moon was shining and the stars were bright as both gazed upon them. They both laid there for the remaining 1 hour they had before Buffer was on watch.

Mike sat in his cabin looking upon a photo of himself and Kate in which he was holding Alexia three days after she came out of hospital, a photo Mike looked at when he missed his two girls, it still amazed Mike that Alexia was two years old and that he had been married for two years, he often thought back to the moment Kate was shot as he sat beside her in the hospital waiting for her to wake up, it was only then that Mike knew that he couldn't lose Kate, he loved her, and never did stop loving her, it amazed him how in tragedy good things are brought out, one thing that united Buffer and Bomber and look at them now there engaged to be married.

Buffer slowly stood up bringing Bomber with him, they both stood side by side looking up at the stars.

"There beautiful aren't they" said Bomber taking Buffer's hand.

"Not as beautiful as you" replied Buffer as he placed his hands on her cheeks before placing a soft kiss on her lips; it was time for bed for Bomber while Buffer was on watch.

"Lets get you below and into bed" said Buffer as they walked through the hallways of Hammersley, Buffer and Bomber heading into her cabin where Buffer tucked her into bed and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight I love you" said Buffer leaving Bomber's cabin he headed up to the bridge for his watch.

"I love you too" replied Bomber as Buffer closed the door. Bomber slowly drifted to sleep with the smell of Buffer in her cabin, while Buffer sat on the bridge with the smell of Bomber's perfume and lip gloss on his collar.

Well there you go guys will try to update tomorrow or the next day, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Xx zara


	6. who's time is it

Chapter 6 Who's Time Is It 

After four weeks at sea Bomber and Buffer only had a week to make there decision as of yet neither one wanted to leave. Hammersley anchored on a nearby island for repairs and so some of the crew could go ashore and relax for a change. Buffer and Bomber went ashore while the ship was repaired.

"What are we going to do Buff" asked Bomber as they stood on the beach.

"Well I know what I'm going to do" replied Buffer as he looked over at Bomber.

"Spit it out, if it affects my decision I need to know" replied Bomber.

"I'm getting a transfer, I spoke to Mike and Commander Marshall and they have agreed that it is best they post me aboard HMAS Larrakia they are in sync with our patrols when we go out so do they and when we come in so do they" replied Buffer as Bomber hugged him tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me before" asked Bomber.

"Because I knew that you want me to stay on Hammersley and that you would leave" replied Buffer.

Mike and Nav looked through there binoculars and onto the beach as they focused there sights on Bomber and Buffer, as they watched them they saw Bomber hug Buffer.

"He's told her" said Nav as she continued to look out.

"Yeah but she's taking it better than I thought" replied Mike.

"What's the bet 2Dads had bets going on who would leave" replied Nav.

"That wouldn't surprise me" replied Mike as he stepped down from the helm.

"What would you and Kate have done?" asked Nav.

"I don't know, I would have left if it meant Kate would be happy but knowing her oh to well she would have left, but we were lucky thanks to the brass in Canberra, which surprised me when they weren't going to split us up and they were allowing Alexia on board" replied Mike.

After a day ashore the crew returned to Hammersley refreshed and relaxed as they continued on with there patrol, thankfully which they only had one week left and then they could return home to there families.

The week went by in a flash and it was time for Buffer to depart Hammersley but it would be his last time aboard the old girl, today he started a new life, a new life with his future wife, today was a new beginning. Buffer cleared out his cabin and took once last look around the ship the simple and special things Hammersley had about her Buffer took one last look, before he moved down to Hmas Larrakia which was only a couple hundred meter's away from Hammersley, but still he was leaving. Spider was not happy Buffer made the choice to leave he was his mentor, his bother of the sea, Buffer had always looked out for Spider and now he was leaving.

"See you all down at the pub tonight" yelled Buffer as he walked down at the wharf laughing with Bomber attached to his side, all the sailors yelling in reply as they headed down below to grab there gear before they too headed home.

Kate walked onto the ship heavily pregnant saluting as she headed to Mike's cabin, waddling through the ship she met the face of Swain.

"Hello Ma'am Co's in his cabin" said Swain as he looked down at her stomach.

"Thanks Swain, what mood is he in?" asked Kate.

"He's in a really good mood Ma'am he's happier than normal" replied Swain as they walked to Mike's cabin.

"Thanks Swain oh and Swain please don't call me Ma'am I'm on leave" replied Kate walking into Mike's cabin.

"Yes Kate ill see you at the pub later?" replied Swain.

"Yeah we will be there" replied Mike as he walked out of his cabin pulling Kate along with him.

"So how's my wife and kids been" asked Mike as he placed his hands on Kate's hips.

"Well the Alexia is fine and this little bundle of joy its having a party, it's an all eat buffet in there" laughed Kate, Mike placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Are you good to go now because I'm tired and in need of some love and comfort from my husband" added Kate and now she was practically dragging him off the ship.

'Must be the hormones' Mike thought to himself.

Later that night they all headed down to the pub but the guest of honour was nowhere to be found.

"Did you see Buffer on the way in" asked Nav as she sat at the bar waiting for Bomber and Buffer to arrive.

"No we didn't see them on the way in how late are they?" asked Kate.

"Ah about half an hour late" replied Nav looking down at her watch.

"They'll be fine they're probably just running later" replied Kate.

"Buffer c'mon were already late, stop it, stop it" giggled Bomber as Buffer lay on top of her kissing her neck.

"They can wait we have waited 5 weeks Bomber" replied Buffer as Bomber rolled on him.

"Yeah another fifteen minutes isn't going to kill them, and I'll give you that" replied Bomber as her lips met his until they were interrupted by the phone.

"Just ignore it they can leave a message" replied Buffer but they didn't give up as soon as it rung out they rang straight back.

"Hello!" yelled Bomber.

"Whoa Bomber are you ok?" asked Nav.

"Yeah I'm fine just in the mid-dle of something" replied Bomber as she tried to hide a giggle that was about to slip "I'll call you back" replied Bomber.

"So where are they?" asked Kate as Nav looked down at her phone.

"Still at home she said she was busy and she would call me back" replied Nav; both of them knew what was going on.

"Best leave them to catch up" laughed Kate as Nav nodded is reply she was in a fit of laughter.

"Buff, Buff, Pete" said Bomber as Buffer stopped kissing her neck. "We are going to have to make a move, they are waiting for us for you" added Bomber as she finally convinced Buffer they had to get to the pub.

"We aren't finished" replied Buffer lifting her up from there bed, they finally made there way to the pub. They both walked in late, heading to the bar to order there drinks they never let go of each other once.

Buffer walked over to Mike sitting down he placed a beer next to Mike's empty glass.

"Have a look at this I was going to surprise Bomber with this" said Buffer handing Mike a piece of paper with a tattoo design on it, a simple hook with bombers name in the middle.

"That's nice when are you getting it done?" replied Mike.

"Tomorrow morning do you think she will like it?" asked Buffer, looking down at the design.

"Yeah I do Buffer" replied Mike as they were interrupted by Kate and Bomber.

It was half past ten and Kate was tired and ready for bed and so was Bomber. They each headed home while the other sailors stayed behind most would have a massive headache in the morning and would regret the night before.

Buffer and Bomber stumbled into the dark house unable to see anything, they tripped, kicked and broke many things on there way in.

"Now do you want to continue where we were last time" said Bomber pulling Buffer into a passionate kiss, sparks were flying as they made there way to the bedroom most clothes by then were on the floor. The next morning they awoke in each others arms happy, finally they had no regulations to worry about, and soon enough they would be getting married.

Buffer headed to the tattooist and a few hours later he returned home Bomber none the wiser that Buffer had gotten a new tat, in his hands he held a box of chocolates and a bunch of red roses.

"Close your eyes" Buffer said as Bomber followed orders as Buffer sat down beside her. "Ok open your eyes" added Buffer as he held his hand out.

"Oh my god Buffer that's, that's" Bomber was speechless it was beautiful there on his forearm was a tattoo that resembled the navy but also herself.

"You like it" asked Buffer.

"Like it I love it, I might get a matching one you know but with your name in it" replied Bomber kissing him on the cheek.

"If you want one I will pay for it, but I now have a little piece of you with me everywhere I go now" replied Buffer and once again the soft core that hid beneath the hard surface emerged.


	7. under my skin

Chapter 7 Under My Skin

Buffer and Bomber stood on the beach over looking the ocean, they had two weeks shore leave and today was the day Bomber was getting her matching tattoo, something she wanted and something both of them had that bonded them together a little more, something they would share forever.

"You ready?" asked Buffer placing his hands on her hips.

"Nor than I'll ever be ready, hey I'm a training medic needles aren't

going to worry me" replied Bomber but she was wrong the moment the needle touched her skin she fainted.

"Hey mate just hold up a second" said Buffer to the tattooist, "Bomber, Bomber wake up" said Buffer patting the side of her face. After a few minutes she came to.

"I'm fine it- I didn't expect the needle to be that bad" said Bomber.

"Do you want to stop" asked Buffer.

"No buffer I want this tattoo, if I pass out just keep going" replied Bomber

"Do you want to stop" asked Buffer.

"No Buffer I want this tattoo, if I pass out just keep going" replied Bomber, and true to her word she fainted again and again but after two hours the tattoo was finished, you could barely tell the difference.

"That was worth it" said Bomber as the walked out of the shop.

"Yeah it was wasn't it" replied Buffer.

That night Buffer and Bomber sat on their couch talking about past and present things that had happened on Hammersley, when Bomber brought up one subject in particular.

"Remember the first time we had a run in and I almost pushed Spider over board" said Bomber as she rested her head on his chest while she listened to the waves crash against the beach.

"I do, I remember clear as day the way I went off at you, if I recall my exact words were let me think… there is no room on this boat for people with short fuses, I remember that I wanted you off the boat" replied Buffer.

"Yeah I remember that but just think if you had of gotten your way I would be off Hammersley and we would be together now, all those events have lead to this, but why did you oust me on everything" asked Bomber taking a sip of her beer as she waited for Buffer to answer.

"I ousted you because I didn't want things to get any worse and because I wanted to teach you a lesson, and I was ordered by the X I was told to use you or lose you and that you weren't any good for decoration" replied Buffer pulling Bomber in closer to his chest, but none of that mattered anymore, everything had changed they were closer that ever before, and they loved each other.

"Hey but at least I you guys had chips after that" replied Bomber as they both laughed.

"That was one thing good about it, but after that and now I trust you with my life, you were never meant to be in my corner you were meant to be with me" replied Buffer which put a smile on Bomber's face, "what will you do on Hammersley, now that I'm not there?" asked Buffer.

"Take it one day at a time I think, I don't really want to think about it really" replied Bomber as she snuggled into Buffer and looked at her tattoo, "wonder what the boys are gonna say" said Bomber.

"I don't know you have guts getting it done I tell ya that" replied Buffer.

Kate and Mike walked through the door as Alexia ran past them, all Kate wanted to do was sit down she was exhausted 'a day at the park will do that do you' Kate thought to her self.

"So how's my beautiful wife doing" said Mike as he walked over to Kate with a coffee in his hand.

"Your beautiful wife is exhausted, and cannot wait another month until we meet our new daughter and you know we still don't have a name for her last time was hard enough" replied Kate as she took the coffee.

"Yes well all in good time as you said you still have a month until your due, and the girls can give you a hand with the names" replied Mike.

"Yeah your right, but after this little tressure I think I'm going to have to be on a permanent shore posting I cant be on a patrol boat with two little girls to think about, its too dangerous" replied Kate as she looked down at her stomach.

"What ever choice you make I'm there for you" replied Mike placing a soft kiss on her lips, as Kate deepened the kiss to a more passionate hold.

"Alright time to get you into bed" added Mike.

"Oh god that's just - just it sounded cheesy just ah never mind Mike" replied Kate she got up shaking her head as she walked down to there bedroom Alexia was in bed and now so was she, Mike laid beside her as his hand came to rest on her stomach.

Bomber stood at her barbeque turning the meat over when Buffer stood behind her as he rested his hands on her stomach.

"Did you speak to Nav or Kate today about the wedding" asked Buffer as his head rested on her shoulder.

"No I didn't were going for lunch tomorrow, and Kate needs help with names" replied Bomber turning around so that they were now face to face.

"You know something" said Buffer.

"What" replied Bomber.

"You are so sexy when you cook and I was wondering if you ever wanted kids" replied Buffer as a face Buffer had never seen before swept Bomber's face.

"Thanks Pete and kids well I have thought about it but you need two after all and I never had that but I do now" replied Bomber

Mike and Kate laid in bed when a sharp pain hit her stomach.

"Mike something's wrong" said Kate as she panicked, "call Swain now please" added Kate as the pain started to get worse and worse.


	8. everything's made to be broken

A very special mention to Paige thankyou so much. To everyone who is still reading enjoy the new chapter. But thank you so much Paige you are amazing !

this chapter is based on the song IRIS by Goo Goo Dolls, this is our song.

Chapter 8 Everything's Made To Be Broken

Kate sat on the end of there bed in pain, pain she had never experience, this was different to being shot, but was similar to childbirth.

"Mike it's to early" said Kate she could barely speak as the pains were gripping her chest and stomach, all Mike could do was hold her until Swain arrived.

"Kate it's going to be fine, you are going to be fine, you know I would never let anything happen to you Kate" replied Mike reassuringly, it partially worked, and when Mike thought things couldn't get any worse, they did.

Kate was unconscious.

"Kate wake up KATE!" yelled Mike as he heard Swain running down the hallway.

"Sir what happened?" asked Swain as he checked Kate's vitals.

"Well we were umm lying in bed and then she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, um then we called you" replied Mike, as his mind tried to gather his thoughts together, I somehow fell apart.

"Sir we need to get her to a hospital now there's something wrong with baby" replied Swain as he dialled the numbers.

"Well what does that mean Swain?" asked Mike as he heard the ambulance coming down the street. Mike carried Kate out to the ambulance where he was met with two familiar ambo's.

"Hey Mike what's up this time" asked Toni.

"I don't know mate she just fainted but something's wrong with the baby, look after her" replied Mike as he brushed past Matt.

"Matt, Toni umm her vitals aren't to good BP was ninety over sixty, last time I checked, the baby appears to be in distress, looks like she's moving out early" said Swain giving the medics his notes.

"Thanks Swain we will see you at the hospital" replied Matt as he closed the doors.

"Keep her safe yeah" yelled Swain as the drove away, Toni waved in reply. After the amount of times Swain and Mike had met the ambulances at the docks they always managed to get Toni and Matt, it was a good thing but at the same time it was a curse.

Swain stepped into Mike and Kate's place picking up Alexia and her overnight bag, as he headed to the hospital.

"Uncle Chris is mummy going to be ok?" asked Alexia as she buckled her self into her seat with the help of Swain. And this time he could lie, her blue eyes piercing his mind.

"I don't know mate, I hope so" replied Swain it was always best to tell her the truth in the end she would find out.

Swain and Alexia walked into the hospital both knew there way around it, something that was imprinted in both of there minds they had been there enough times not to forget, so much had happened in this hospital, and so much more was about to happen.

Swain walked into the room where Kate was, Mike stood beside her bed and yet she still hadn't woken up, her vitals had slightly improved but not much and this was worrying Mike, the amount of time they had spent in the hospital they knew when something wasn't good and they were currently in one of those situations when something could go horribly wrong or it could go completely right, not even Swain knew what was wrong with Kate.

Kate's doctor entered the room taking Kate's chart and checking her vitals.

"Mike we have run some test's now Kate's body is in shock, the baby is in distress and she is going to need a C-section" said Dr Carter, Mike stood in shock unable to find the chair he was previously sitting on, he held onto Kate's bed as he looked upon he face.

"Just do what you can but I don't want to lose her or the baby" replied Mike taking Kate's hand in his, a lone tear ran down his face as Alexia stood beside him holding his other hand.

Fifteen minutes later Mike watched the nurses wheel Kate through the doors that lead through to the theatre room, it was worse for Mike, he was unable to be with her, taking his seat in the waiting room a familiar song came on, a song that made him cry, a song that Kate had sung to him once before, something no one else knew about.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

Mike sat in silence as he heard Kate's voice sing along to the song, bringing him to tears. A hand rested upon his shoulder he didn't have to move to know who it was.

"She'll be ok Mike" said Nav as she took a seat beside him; her face too was streaked where her tears had run.

"She told you about that didn't she" replied Mike.

"There's not a lot Kate doesn't tell me Mike" replied Nav as Mike rested his head on her shoulder.

"I can't lose her" replied Mike as another tear escaped his eye.

"I know you can't she means a lot to all of us, she's like a mother to everyone" replied Nav.

They waited for a further hour before Kate was taken into recovery, Mike's face lit up the minute he saw Kate's, but something was missing where was his daughter? Where was his new arrival?

Mike walked over to the doctor, when he saw the look on her face, a look that he didn't want to see.

"What happened where is my daughter?" asked Mike frantically.

The doctor took a few seconds to respond. "There were some complications".

The word complication was one Mike didn't want to hear. "What do you mean complications" replied Mike as he looked upon Kate who lay asleep.

"your daughter's condition was worse than we thought, when we got her out she wasn't breathing, the nurses took her and resuscitated her, she started breathing again, but she's very weak, the lack of oxygen drained her strength, we want to keep in intensive care for the next week" replied the doctor. Mike sat in his chair in silence as he tried to comprehend what he had just been told.

"The next seven days are critical" added the doctor, "I will leave you to be with your wife you can come and visit your daughter in about an hour" replied the doctor.

Mike sat beside Kate's beside she was sound asleep, she had one hand resting on her stomach and the other in Mike's hand. Mike couldn't stand it what had they don't to deserve this, to have a child in intensive care, with the chance she might not survive.


	9. a new chapter in life

Chapter 9 A New Chapter In Life 

Mike fell asleep beside Kate's bed something he had done many times before and something he had gotten used to. Nav walked into Kate's room to see Mike asleep holding her hand, leaving them alone she went to look over their new little sailor if she was anything like her mum which she most definitely would be she would make it, the McGregor and Flynn gene had the strength and the will to survive anything.

As she walked into the intensive care unit she wasn't so alone, Bomber was watching over her.

"Hey how long have you been here for?" asked Nav placing a coffee down on the bench.

"About an hour Buffer is with Swain at the moment, and I could just sit there, all the while I knew that this little gorgeous fighter was here" replied Bomber as she sat down next to Nav.

"Yeah I know what you mean I just went checked on Kate still no change, Mike's with her now asleep of course" replied Nav as Bomber and Nav leaned on each other they were exhausted.

"I don't blame him for falling asleep he's been awake for almost two days" replied Bomber taking a sip of coffee as they both looked on at the tiny baby asleep in the small humidicrib. Bomber and Nav fell asleep in the ward, until they were woken up by a baby's cry, and there was only one baby in the room at that moment which could only mean. Another Flynn survived to meet another day.

"Bomber look" said Nav nudging Bomber in order to wake her up properly.

"Oh my god" replied Bomber smiles on there faces as Kate's daughter finally woke up.

"Go get Mike" whispered Nav as Bomber quickly ran to get Mike.

"Sir she's awake" whispered Bomber placing a hand on Mike's shoulder. Mike woke up thinking Kate was awake but at the moment that wasn't the case.

"She's asleep Bomber" replied Mike before he realised who Bomber was talking about. "When did she wake up?" asked Mike as he looked at Kate.

"About ten minutes ago" replied Bomber as she went to walk out of the room.

Mike leaned over towards Kate as he whispered into her ear "Kate she's awake I'm going to see our daughter I wont be long I promise" said Mike as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek and brushed away the loose hair that had fallen onto her face.

Mike made his way to the intensive care unit to meet his new daughter, he had a name in mind but hadn't discussed it with Kate. Mike walked through the doors where he was met with the sight of Nav holding his daughter.

"Here you go Mike" said Nav as she handed her over into Mike's arms, a smile instantaneously spread across his face.

"She's beautiful" said Mike proudly.

"Have you and Kate thought of a name yet?" asked Bomber as she stared on.

"We have several but I had one I really liked I was going to ask Kate last night but then we ended up here as you know" replied Mike not realising he hadn't told Nav or Bomber his name in mind.

"Mike what was the name?" asked Nav.

"Oh yeah sorry Adria Louise Flynn" replied Mike as he smiled down at his Adria.

"I think Kate will love it, I know I do" replied Nav. Mike walked over to the nurse that was in charge.

"Am I able to take her to see her mother?" asked Mike as the nurse nodded in reply, but first she check her vitals to make sure she was ok and thankfully she was.

Mike walked down to Kate's room to find she was still asleep, he sat down beside her bed, taking the bottle of milk he had to feed Adria he sat talking to Kate.

An hour later Mike was still sitting in the same position he was an hour ago, when he heard Kate moaning a good sign, she was slowly waking up. Calling the nurse in to check over Kate she was almost fully awake which gave Mike more cause to smile.

"Kate?" said Mike softly as she looked down at her stomach.

"Mike, what happened I cant remember what happened" replied Kate as she looked over at Mike noticing he was holding a small baby.

"Meet Adria Louise Flynn" replied Mike placing Adria in Kate's arms.

"What happened and how?" asked Kate still wanting to know how Adria had been born.

"She was in distress, she wasn't getting enough oxygen, and that was causing the pains, she was kicking hard, so they took you in for a C-section, we didn't think you or her were going to make it at one stage but you both proved all of us wrong" replied Mike as he fixed up the blanket that was wrapped around Adria.

"By the way when did you think of the name Adria?" asked Kate curiously.

"Last night I was just about to ask you when this little sweetheart interrupted me, but I thought of Louise earlier this morning, I hope you don't mind" replied Mike as he placed his hand on Kate's cheek.

"No I don't mind, what would make you think that" replied Kate as she covered her hand over Mike's.

"I don't know, I just when we chose Alexia's name we both decided upon it" replied Mike.

"I trust you Mike, and that should be enough" replied Kate, "Anyway when can I get out of this bed?" added Kate, Mike laughed.

"Typical" laughed Mike as Kate handed Adria back, it was time Alexia met her baby sister. Mike walked down to the lounge where the boys and Alexia were. Alexia jumped off Swain's lap and stood beside Mike.

"Alexia meet Adria Louise" said Mike as Alexia peered over the blanket Adria was wrapped in, she was so excited, she had a baby sister.

"Hello Adwia" said Alexia she could quite pronounce Adria's name but it was close enough to it.

"Congratulations Mike" said Buffer patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks mate, yes well meet Hammersley newest sailor Adria Louise Flynn" said Mike, "Sorry I have to do this but she needs to go back to the ward" added Mike as they said there good bye's, Mike headed back down to the ward Alexia following close behind she didn't want to miss seeing her little sister even though she was only two and a half she was very alert and smart, something she inherited of Kate, with the slight stubbornness from Mike.

Mike laid Adria back down in her crib, she drifted off to sleep quickly, it had been a very busy and eventful few hours for Adria and Mike. Nav and Bomber were staying with Adria for the next couple of hours at least it would give Mike the chance to get some sleep which all his intentions where pointing towards it, but he had one thing to do first. Check on Kate.

He walked into her room she was half asleep as she shuffled over giving Mike some room to lay beside her, Kate rested her head on his chest, Mike fell asleep almost instantly he was exhausted and so was Kate.


	10. in your heart forever

Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days had a bit of writers block. Here it is, sorry if the last couple of chapters have been a bit sad. Hope you like it thanks to Tayswiftfan242 you were a tremendous help on this one. Thank you to Kessiebabes as always for your continued support. Xx Zara

Chapter 10 In Your Heart Forever 

For most of the night Mike slept soundly in Kate's arms, without a worry in the world; both his daughters were fine and his wife was improving with every hour that went by. It was situations like this that bought people closer together, it made them stronger and better.

Nav and Bomber had fallen asleep in the nursery while looking over Adria; Swain and Buffer had fallen asleep in the waiting room and Alexia was asleep in Buffer's arms.

Kate awoke to the soft touch of Mike as he slowly stroke his fingers up and down her arm.

"Morning" said Kate as she looked up at his face his blue eyes sparking even in the dull light.

"Morning, sleep alright?" replied Mike as his other hand stroked her face.

"Yeah I did, thanks, you?" replied Kate as she tried to lean into him, her chest and stomach still not permitting it.

"Yeah I always sleep well with you in my arms" replied Mike as he kissed her on the forehead, a soft delicate kiss none the less.

Nav walked in rubbing her eyes, still tired after her big night.

"Hey how you feeling?" asked Nav as she sat at the end of Kate's bed as she slowly started to lay down.

"Better thanks, you?" replied Kate.

"Honestly I feel like crap those seats are so uncomfortable, Bomber went home about two hours ago" replied Nav as Kate placed one of her pillows under Nikki's head as she started to drift back to sleep. And Kate thought she was tired as she looked on at her friends, they looked worse than she did.

It was late afternoon when Kate and Mike received the discharge papers, the holy grail to Kate; she couldn't wait to leave the hospital and after Adria had made a fast recovery faster than what the doctors had expected she too was going home.

Two Weeks Later 

Kate laid in Mike's arms on the couch; they were both exhausted.

"You know I never though to little girls would be so exhausting you know" said Mike.

"You think your exhausted I've been doing most of the work" replied Kate.

Mike laughed as he slid out from behind Kate as he walked into the kitchen Adria started to cry. "Don't worry I'll take it" said Mike as he walked down the hallway, he reached her room and leant over into the cot picking up Adria Mike walked back down into the lounge room.

"I think she is going to take after me, she the stubborn and loud one" replied Kate as she took Adria into her arms.

"I think she will get the stubbornness off both of us and her good looks from me" replied Mike as Kate slapped him on the arm.

"She will get both of our good looks thanks" replied Kate.

"Well next time you can give me a boy then he can take after me" added Mike.

"Who said there was going to be a next time mister these two have proved to be a handful and you want a boy as well" replied Kate laughing as she stood up, when she held Adria it took her no more than two minutes to settle her down she had the magic touch.

"I not saying right away Kate I was thinking in another one-two years we could have a boy" replied Mike with a smile on his face.

"Mike stop it, your not the one that has to walk around for nine months pregnant, you do your thing and leave me to do the rest of the leg work" replied as she walked out of Adria's room, when she felt a pair of arms around her waist and Mike's lips on her neck.

"Mike stop it" added Kate but she was finding it hard to resist as she let her defences down, she turned to face him as he pressed his lips against hers, he picked her up and carried her into their room gently placing her down on their king size bed, Mike gently removed her shirt, surveying her many scars she had received over the years as he ran his fingers across them, until he reached her most recent scar from her c-section he gently touched it but her hand stoped him from going any further.

"Don't touch that one its still sore Mike" replied Kate as a smile crossed her face as she pulled him closer, she removed his shirt as he gently pressed against her all her muscles relaxed.

A few hours later Mike and Kate laid naked in each others arms, they had managed to push past the point of exhaustion as there bodies had started to run on adrenaline and there was plenty at that moment in time. Mike turned his head as his eyes met Kate's as the thought he was thinking about earlier crossed his mind once again.

"So boy or girl next Kate" replied Mike laughing as he felt a slight pain in his arm before he realised Kate had slapped him again.

"Don't you even think about it Mike" replied Kate as she snuggled in further.

All Mike could do was laugh in reply, taking in what time they had together and the calming silence that filled the room Mike and Kate slowly drifted to sleep until not long after the phone started ringing.

"For god sake its three in the morning" sad Kate as she answered the phone.

"Kate Flynn" said Kate until she heard a familiar voice on the other end, Kate handed the phone to Mike.

"Mike Flynn" said Mike.

"Mike its Marshall I know its early but Hammersley has been crash sailed and you the other ship operational" replied Marshall.

"Yes sir can you give me an hour or so" replied Mike as he looked over at Kate who had now turned the lamp on.

"Alright then Mike Hammersley will set sail at oh four thirty hours, I'll brief you on your way out" replied Marshall as he walked around Navcom scratching his head.

"Okay sir oh four thirty got it" replied Mike as he got out of bed he hung up the phone and walked into the bathroom to find Kate ironing his whites.

"You didn't have to do that you know" said Mike as he stepped into the shower.

"No I didn't have to do that and I didn't have to do this" replied Kate as she stepped into the shower, placing a kiss on his lips she jumped back out teasing him as she walked out into their room, she got dressed and headed to the kitchen to make a bottle for Adria and breakfast for Mike. Kate started phoning the crew to tell them that shore leave was cancelled, the four words they all hated to hear.

Mike stepped into the kitchen dressed in his whites and his bag in the other hand as he placed it down next to the fridge, he grabbed his breakfast and Alexia as the two walked out the door leaving Kate to carry Adria and her carry bag.

Kate and Mike drove to port where Hammersley was docked, as she saw a sea of whites and blue bags, she slowed and pulled into the a CO car space. Taking the kids with them Mike carried Adria as yet he didn't know how long he would be gone or how long Hammersley would be needed for, they all walked over to the crew Alexia taking off as she ran over to Bomber and Buffer.

Mike turned to face Kate as she no longer had Adria in her arms as she had been stolen by Nav and Et.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay with these two little angels" asked Mike.

"I'll be fine Mike honestly" replied Kate this would be the first time she had two little treasures to worry about.

"Kate it's the way you say you will be fine that worries me" replied Mike.

"Mike don't worry I will be fine, and as Marshall said before Adria was born if there was anything he could do to help he would, he like the father I never had" replied Kate as she looked up into his eyes she saw the worry in his eyes worry that was being reflected of herself.

Mike took Kate's word pulling her in he held her for what felt like an eternity to him was only mere seconds to Kate, she closed the gap that stood between them as she pressed her lips against his.

A cancelled shore leave was hard for everyone, being torn away from there families but it was part of the job, the navy had no sense of timing everyone had to be a phone call away and ready to leave in an instant something no one would ever get used to.


	11. one of those mistakes

Chapter 11 One Of Those Mistakes 

Hammersley steered out of port on time all crew accounted for. Mike stood on the bridge with his wireless headset.

"Yes Sir can you give us an approximate time frame for this patrol?" asked Mike as he paced around the bridge.

"Not yet Mike I have no idea how long the clean up is going to take, you have SAS and the Air Force helping so it shouldn't take long" replied Marshall as he sat down in his chair.

"Well Sir can you do me a favour?" asked Mike.

"Yes sure Mike and if you want me to check up on Kate I will" replied Marshall he knew him to well.

"Yes Sir you read my mind, just make sure she's okay Adria's only been home for two weeks" replied Mike as he sat down in his chair.

"Mike she's like a daughter to me and I will look after her while your out you know that" replied Marshall looking at a photo of Alexia and Adria, those were the grandkids he never had.

"Thanks Sir I appreciate it" replied Mike.

"Now Mike you should reach blue tunnel point in 8 hours or so, when you dock unload the medical and food supplies and then you can start the clean up but all in all you should only be there maximum two days, a day and a half if your lucky" replied Marshall.

"Okay Sir got it I'll keep you informed if anything changes" replied Mike hanging up the phone.

"Two days maximum Nav" said Mike as Nav and the other crew nodded in reply, two days and they could make there way home, and return to there shore leave.

The next three days went by slowly as they came with the final hours of their journey home to port. Kate stood waiting on the wharf as Hammersley came in Mike was standing on the quarter deck with his binoculars as Kate was signing to him. He smiled when he read her message as he replied.

"What is he doing" asked 2Dads as he looked out at Mike.

"Signing you idiot" replied Bomber as she sat at the helm.

"Huh what" replied 2Dads confused.

"Signing as in you know deaf people, communicating" replied Bomber it took him a few seconds realise what she meant; he walked off feeling like an idiot.

Buffer walked onto Hammersley and headed up to the bridge to surprise Bomber, even when she was at the helm she never saw him approach the ship. Buffer slowly walked up the steps seeing Nav on the bridge as well as Charge he signalled for them to be quiet as he snuck up beside Bomber placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Surprise" said Buffer as he took her hand. Hammersley was now anchored in port and Bomber stood down from the helm and into Buffer's arms.

"When did you come onboard I didn't even see you" replied Bomber as she hugged him for the second time in less than a minute.

"Well that was the point I didn't want you to see me" replied Buffer as he led Bomber down the stairs and off the bridge.

"You have a shore leave to get back to and so do I, get your stuff I have a surprise" replied Buffer as he waited for outside her cabin, always a gentlemen.

Mike walked off Hammersley ready to go home to Kate and his two daughters, as he met Kate on the wharf, picking her up in his arms, they had been married for over two years and still it felt like they had only been married for a few weeks. There love was still blossoming.

"Marshall came round on Monday and Tuesday and Wednesday you didn't tell him to keep an eye on me did you?" asked Kate as she got into the car.

"I may have mentioned it, sorry" replied Mike.

"I said I would be fine" replied Kate as she started the car. Leaving it that Mike sat in silence on the drive home.

Bomber and Buffer laid on the couch their dinner reservation completely forgotten, Buffer's surprise also forgotten about as they were lost in each other. Neither moved from the hold they had on each other. Falling asleep on the couch, they awoke the next morning on the floor with a blanket draped over them neither knowing when they had grabbed it or where it came from.

"One week of shore leave" said Kate as she raced around the kitchen getting breakfast ready as Mike looked on.

"Yeah promised by Marshall, and after he dragged us out for the clean up I think he feels sorry" replied Mike as he turned his attention to Alexia who was playing on the floor.

"Yeah well three days of chaos" replied Kate; glad to have Mike home where he belonged.

"You know I was thinking about asking Marshall about a shore posting I mean I'm up for promotion again and there is only so many times I can turn it down before it starts to look bad you know" replied Mike taking his coffee as he sat down on the couch.

"Mike I don't want you to give up Hammersley" replied Kate.

"I know you don't but sooner or later I will have to, the kids are growing up and I don't want to be stuck out at sea, while I miss some of the most important things in there lives, they only do it once" replied Mike.

"How many times have we had this talk Mike seriously?" asked Kate.

"Pardon?" replied Mike as he followed Kate onto the deck that over looked the ocean.

"Honestly Mike how many times are we going to do this, dance around truth before it slaps us in the face" replied Kate frustrated, "this is exactly what we did before we were together, we danced around avoiding our feelings and it was only when I got shot you realised you couldn't live without me, this is the same you cant live without the Hammersley and you don't want to give it up, and I understand that but there is a point when you will have to, I don't want my kids growing up without a father, I want you to be there for when they play sports or for plays, everything a family does Mike, that cant happen when your out on a jolly jaunt across the ocean" added Kate.

"I'm going to check on Adria" replied Mike as he walked off into the house.

"You run away from everything Mike, when everything gets to hard you run and you can't run away from this" replied Kate.

"I'm not running away I'm walking away Kate" replied Mike as he walked down the hallway.

Kate stepped back out onto the deck and sat down on the couch draping the blanket over her legs, after all the years Mike and Kate had been together now, Kate thought he had stopped running or walking away as he put it, but, after there heated discussion, she was proved wrong. Not wanting to think Kate left a note on the kitchen table.

_Gone out for a while I need to think_

_Kate_

No kisses or hugs, Kate left as she walked down the pavement that lead to the road, taking a walk on the beach wanting to clear her head, as it did the opposite, dredging up memories of the past certain events, that were best forgotten. Walking further down the beach Kate came to a stop, far enough away from the house and out of eye sight from Mike; she sat thinking, letting her mind wander. She understood why he didn't want to leave Hammersley, but he had a family to think of, which was more important than a boat. Kate didn't want to see Hammersley go to a commander that didn't want to be at sea or didn't care much for the crew, the Hammersley crew were one big family, if it took time to get the right person fine but until then Kate wanted Mike to see where she was coming from, something he wasn't doing.

Mike walked back into the kitchen spotting the note Kate had written, as he read her words he felt guilty, as soon as he realised it was too late, every time he realised it was too late, other times he got there just in time but now he was late. Thinking to himself it was best to leave her cool down, let her think and when she came back if she did, they could talk.

Kate sat on the white beach hearing footsteps behind her, subconsciously thinking it was Mike, she responded to the footsteps.

"Mike just leave me alone I don't want to hear it" said Kate.

"Well if I was Mike I would leave you alone but I'm not Mike am I" replied Marshall as he sat down beside Kate. "What's wrong" asked Marshall as he put his hand on her arm.

"He's being his old self and is running away that's what's wrong" replied Kate as she looked over at Marshall.

"What has he done or what have you said to make him run" asked Marshall.

"I said one week of shore leave, he said what he thought you felt giving Hammersley a week off" replied Kate.

"And what did he say I felt" replied Marshall. "He said you felt sorry for us, which I took it as if it was about us and the kids, three days of chaos and he brings up the one thing that puts me on edge, promotion" replied Kate, Marshall sat in silence as he listened to Kate which was all she needed right now was someone to listen to her and Mike sure as hell wasn't doing that, which he should have.

"He can only turn down promotion so many times before it looks bad, and so he said he was going to ask you about a shore posting, if he had a shore posting he would be with the kids and me, and he wouldn't miss out on all the important things toddlers and babies do as they grow up, I don't want him to miss any of that but at the same time I don't want him to give up Hammersley, and I know I cant have it both ways" replied Kate.

"I'm sensing a but here Kate" replied Marshall as a slight smile was present on Kate's face for a second.

"But it's the same as before, years ago, when I got shot then and only then he realised he couldn't live without me and didn't want to lose me, after years of running he stopped and for once made the right decision, for years we danced around our emotions, and yet now he has gone and done the one thing that he knows he cant do, he has run away. I want him us to be a family and I know this is the navy you go where your told and you learn to like it but he, we, have a family now and he has responsibilities" replied Kate.

Defying what he had thought earlier Mike phoned Nav and ET. "Nav I need a favour can you and ET watch the kids I need to do something and it's really, really important" asked Mike.

"Yeah sure Mike anything will be there in two minutes we are in the area" replied Nav.

"Thanks guys" replied Mike as he hung up the phone, his mind was already at work, for possible places Kate could have gone, most likely the beach.

In two minutes and forty-five seconds Nav and ET were there, and once Nav and ET were in the house he was out of it running down onto the beach, scanning for his blonde wife. His run had slowed to a fast walk as he spotted a male and a female talking, more precisely Marshall and Kate speaking.

Mike slowly walked up to Kate hearing the sadness and frustration in her voice he responded. "I've stopped running" said Mike as he sat down beside her.

"I thought you were walking Mike" replied Kate.

"Kate stop" replied Marshall, it was more like an order than it was a suggestion.

"Sorry" replied Kate as she stood up.

"It's not an easy decision to make Kate and you know that" replied Mike.

'I'll leave you two to talk right now I have some grandkids to see" said Marshall as he walked in the direction to Mike and Kate's place.

"I know its not Mike but you have to see it from my point of view as much as I'm trying to see it from yours" replied Kate.

"See this is why were so stubborn, we but heads over everything, we both at some point have to compromise, I know I'm going to have to leave Hammersley at some point" replied Mike.

"Yes but when is what I need to know, I can't do everything on my own, having a one month old baby and an almost three year old is tiring, I need a break every now and then" replied Kate.

"I know you do, but I don't want to miss out on anything and I understand you're exhausted, you need an extra pair of hands especially when the boy arrives" replied Mike breaking the thin ice that still remained.

"I told you before Mike" replied Kate as a tiny grin passed across her face, "See this is what I'm talking about Mike little things like this, this is what I miss when your away" added Kate.

"Look Kate this isn't easy give me two months to find a replacement" asked Mike.

"One month" replied Kate.

"Month and a half" replied Mike as he tried to bargain.

"Fine six weeks, but then your on shore" replied Kate.

"Okay" replied Mike as he wrapped his arms around her, he placed a kiss on her forehead.


	12. only choice left

Chapter 12 Only Choice Left

Mike paced around the living room in frustration so far his possible candidates had been useless, either they had made rookie mistakes or simply didn't know what they were doing; Mike was starting to wonder how they even got promoted to lieutenant commander. He had only a week left to find his replacement and the pressure was on.

"You have a week left and yet you still haven't found someone to take command" said Kate as she stopped him in his tracks.

"They were useless Kate, to me they didn't even look like they had stepped on a ship let alone commanded one" replied Mike as he sat down on the couch.

"There is one person you haven't considered" replied Kate as she looked at him, and she was serious.

"Nav I know I was going to ask Marshall, its not that I don't trust her with Hammersley its just she hasn't had the experience like we have" replied Mike.

"does that matter, she knows Hammersley like the back of her hand Mike, she knows how she runs and what to do and not to do, in my opinion if you want it is, I think she would be great" replied Kate.

"Let me think, have you found a new XO yet?" asked Mike.

"No not yet like you I'm having trouble finding someone suitable" replied Kate as she leaned into his chest.

"I'll talk to Marshall tomorrow I have to take paperwork in tomorrow, which needs to be done tonight" replied Mike.

"There was one young lieutenant, you might know him Kaiden Foster?" asked Kate.

"Never heard of him, what's his file like?" asked Mike as he stroked Kate's arm.

"former army special operations, highly decorated before he transferred into the navy, black operations in his file, mostly classified, highly trained for small and large arms, speaks five different languages, and has been an executive officer aboard HMAS Diamantina for the past two years, but has recently applied for a patrol boat posting" replied Kate, as she grabbed his file off the coffee table. "Here have a look" added Kate as she settled back into her position, wrapping Mike's arm around her waist.

"He looks okay but I would like to see what he's like, and how he operates" replied Mike as he continued to read the file.

"I think a combination of Nav plus him, I think it would be like us except the loving stuff and the rest" laughed Kate, as Mike placed a kiss on her head.

"You know it's a shame Buffer isn't an officer you know he would be a damn fine executive officer" replied Mike as he threw the file back onto the table from where it originated.

"Yeah but he's a damn good Buffer though" replied Kate.

"Even then he wouldn't be aloud on the ship if Bomber was there, Navcom already know" added Kate.

"Hard to believe isn't it only three months until there wedding and then what's next ET and Nav" replied Mike as they both laughed.

"You never know Mike you never know" replied Kate.

"Alright get up I think its time for bed, Mrs Flynn" said Mike as he picked her up.

"This never gets old" laughed Kate as Mike placed her on her side of the bed.

"Why do you always put me on this side I always end up on the other side by the morning" laughed Kate as Mike tucked her in.

"I don't know Kate probably because I end up on your side" laughed Mike.

Mike walked into Navcom dressed in his whites as he headed to Marshall's office.

"Mike have a seat, have you decided who you want to take over Hammersley?" asked Marshall.

"I have another person in mind they weren't on the list but Kate and I think they will be the best choice" replied Mike.

"Well Mike, who is it?" asked Marshall.

"Lieutenant Nikki Caetano sir" replied Mike as he watched Marshall face studying it for his reaction and getting none.

"What made you think she's the right person for the job" asked Marshall.

"well sir she knows Hammersley better than any other person, she knows the crew, she's good under pressure and to be frank sir, I would rather have her in command than any of the other candidates sir the others you suggested were useless, I'm sorry to sound so blunt but honestly I don't trust them with the crew and there wasn't the connection you get with a good working patrol boat" replied Mike.

"Well let me think about it, and has Kate decided upon her replacement?" added Marshall.

"yeah lieutenant kaiden Foster, I even read his file, his covert and black operations could be useful and his language skills are not to be missed sir to me he's the kind of person I think would be goog on Hammersley" replied Mike, "not to mention his training and considering he is or was the former executive officer on board Diamantina, pretty big shoes to fill there" replied Mike.

"Well I'll take that into consideration Mike I'll get back to you in the morning, as for now I'm late for a meeting that I really don't want to attend" replied Marshall as he reluctantly got out of his chair.

Mike drove back to his house knowing Kate was there, he had some good news.

"Well how did it go?" asked Kate as she ambushed him as he walked through the door.

"calm down chill, it went good I think, Marshall was a bit taken back that I suggested Nav but otherwise your replacement looks good to go as for mine, Marshall said he would get back to me in the morning about it but as far as everything goes I think Nav has it, having been on the Hammersley for the past five years gives her a leg up" replied Mike as he put his briefcase down.

"Well that's good, I would like to see her get it, she deserves it" replied Kate.

"Well if everything goes to plan I will be off the ship at the end of the week promoted to commander and at home with my wife and two beautiful daughters" replied Mike.

"And I hope everything does" replied Kate.


	13. time to wander

Chapter 13 Time To wander

It was the all important day Nav had been confirmed the new commanding officer of Hammersley and the new executive officer had just arrived. Mike and Kate stood idly by as they watched Nav take her first step onto Hammersley as the new CO, Hammersley's first female commanding officer, once upon a time people thought it would be Kate that would take Mike's place but in the events that had occurred after these such assumptions would prove other wise.

"Do you think she will be alright" said Kate shakily.

"She'll be fine Kate stop worrying, that's the worst thing you can do right now" replied Mike.

"I'm sorry but I can't, you know, its one of those things you can't switch off" replied Kate.

Mike Kate and commander Marshall stood side by side as Hammersley departed, Nav stood on the bridge as she directed Swain. Hammersley slowly drifted out of sight, and everything so far had gone to plan.

Three days passed on Hammersley's patrol, with only a few minor boats entering, until Navcom patched through Intel of a suspicious boat in Hammersley's sector. It would be a good time for the new XO to show what he was capable of.

As he walked up onto the bridge he introduced himself to the crew who hadn't met him.

"Chris Blake Swaino to everyone" said Swain as he shook fosters hand.

"Kaiden Foster my mates call me Dingo" said Kaiden.

"How'd you get that nickname?" asked Charge.

"Bush kid, lived on the stations" replied Dingo as he stepped up beside Nav.

"How long until we intercept Ma'am?" asked Dingo.

"Approximately two hours, I'll brief you in one, but first I have to make a phone call" replied Nav handing the ship over to Dingo.

Nav walked down to her cabin, and as requested Mike was on the line with Kate in his ear.

"Hey guys got any advice for me?" asked Nav nervously.

"Intel?" replied Kate as she yelled through the line until Mike put it on loudspeaker.

"Suspicious vessel, abnormal energy readings, five crew, top of the line cruiser" replied Nav.

"Have you briefed anyone yet?" asked Mike.

"No not yet I wanted to call you first, this is the first major thing I've had to deal with and I could do with some good advise" replied Nav.

"Well what I would do full Kevlar, extra plates just in case, and I would do a stealth boarding if they have high tech top of the line radars they could spot you coming but if you have a Rhib at each side of the boat, rope in the middle so then you can board without any noise and they wont even know you are there, it's been used by pirates before with lethal effect" replied Mike as he looked at Kate.

"Thanks Mike, looks like I will get to see what my XO is made of" replied Nav as she heard a faint laugh come from Mike.

"If there as sophisticated as the Intel reports I think Dingo is the best man for the job, somehow I don't feel he needs much protecting" replied Nav as a pipe came over.

"CO to the bridge at the rush" said Swain.

"Look I have to go I'll call you back when I have the chance" added Nav.

"No worries and good luck" replied Mike and Kate in unison.

"Ma'am they've seen us and there making a run for it" said Dingo as Nav walked up onto the bridge.

"Get after them with a Rhib, I want them stopped, full Kevlar extra plates you know the drill Dingo" replied Nav.

"Yes ma'am" replied Dingo as he called boarding stations.

"Her first major decision and she called us for advice" said Kate as they stood on the deck.

"I know bit of a surprise, I thought after all her years watching you and me she would have gotten the idea but she never really had to do any of that did she" replied Mike.

"No I did all the work but she deserves to be in the chair, I don't think I could have sat in a CO's chair without the haunting memory of my last command" replied Kate.

"When I was in hospital?" asked Mike.

"Well when else have I been in charge, da of course it was when u were in hospital" replied Kate with a smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around Mike's neck.

Mike started to close the gap that was keeping him apart from Kate, when Adria started to cry.

"I'd give anything to spend a night with you alone, no interruptions, and no distractions" said Mike as he finished what he started before he went to check Adria, something he was doing very often, giving Kate a break every now and then. Mike placed Adria back in her cot, slipping back into deep sleep.

"She okay?" asked Kate as she sat on the nearby couch.

"Yeah she's fine bad dream probably" replied Mike, sitting down beside Kate, he pulled her gently into his arms resuming there closeness that had been interrupted just minutes ago.

"As I was saying before, we need some us time for a change and I was thinking of a holiday, just the two of us, I asked mum and dad if they would look after the girls and they said yes of course" replied Mike as Kate's head turned swiftly at his words.

"When were you going to tell me this?" asked Kate.

"I just told you then, anyway I booked a week on Brampton island, it will be us and only 10 other people on the island" replied Mike as he placed a kiss on her head

"No distractions?" replied Kate with a raised eyebrow.

"Well maybe one or two I heard Hammersley would be docked for a few days on the island so they could re-supply" replied Mike.

"MIKE!" replied Kate as she slapped in on the arm. "and what are the other distractions?" asked Kate.

"I'm the only other distraction" replied Mike. "And of course Hammersley" added Mike with a smile.

"And when do we leave?" asked Kate.

"Day after tomorrow, I've organised everything so there's no need to worry although I know you will" replied Mike as Kate had her back resting on his chest, Mike rested his hands on Kate's stomach. She smiled knowing Mike would be able to feel it.

Dingo jumped into the Rhib ready to go as Charge lowered both Rhib's into the water. Nav watched from the bridge as the Rhib's approached the suspect vessel. As the came into range, bullets where sent there way as they all ducked for cover, the other thing the Rhib didn't have. Cover.

"Ma'am they have two FN-P90's and three AG36's, military hardware!" yelled Dingo as they Rhib was still under fire.

"Fall back, were going to take out there engines" replied Nav.

"Ma'am you said there was an abnormal heat signature, I don't think its wise to take out there engines with the typhoon, there could be explosives or any number of other things on that boat that we don't know about, anyway I have another plan but I will need to return to Hammersley first" replied Dingo , and his plan indeed was a good one at that. The Rhib pulled up at the back of Hammersley as Dingo ran below to the armoury in search for a better and more equipped weapon, finding his weapon of choice he made his way back to the Rhib.

"You aren't seriously going to use that are you" asked Spider.

"Well I wouldn't have grabbed if I wasn't going to use it would I Spider" replied Dingo, as he cleared the chamber inserting his clip in. "M4A1 my favourite, equipped with a night vision scope used it many times, very accurate if you know how to use it" added Dingo he was ready to destroy the nuisance which they were headed back to.

Lining his shots up Dingo fired his shots as Spider watched on with disbelief, five shots five hits, a marksman. Thirty minutes was all it took to secure they cruiser, and with all the crew dead the Feds were not going to be happy. They would have liked to have had one alive but right now that wasn't the case. Spider watched his XO walk around on the boat holding his weapon and Spider couldn't take his eyes off it, he had used it once in training never again would he use it, as the pains shot through his shoulder as he remembered his training. It was fun as he learnt how to use all the weapons a bosun's mate must know until he reached the M4A1.

"Ma'am were lucky we didn't shoot the boat, I confirm that there is four crates full of C4 and another three crates that are holding Nitro-glycerine, it very dangerous and is a highly unstable substance, dangerous to transport, as for the heat signature, it has me stumped to as where it is coming from Ma'am, there is nothing here apart from the explosives and weapons" replied Dingo as he paced around the boat deck.

"From your experience what do you suggest?" asked Nav as she looked over at the boat.

"I'm not trained to handle this stuff Ma'am, We cant move this stuff it's to dangerous" replied Dingo.

"alright stay put for the moment, I'll have to contact Navcom they will want to know what we have found" replied Nav.

"Sir we have secured the both we need the Feds and the army out here, we have found four crates holding C4 and another three crates concealing Nitro-glycerine" said Nav as she heard Marshall sigh, it was as if he had stopped breathing. "Sir are you there?" asked Nav after she got no response.

"Yeah I'm here, how many dead?" replied Marshall.

"Five sir" replied Nav.

"Alright, I have an army explosive technician here he wants a word" replied Marshall.

"This is lieutenant colonel Matthew Shaw now have you secured the boat and the ordinates?" asked Matthew.

"Yes we have secured I have lieutenant Kaiden Foster on the boat as we speak" replied Nav.

"Did you say Kaiden Foster?" replied Matthew.

"Yeah do you know him sir" replied Nav.

"Yes I do I served with him, and I trust he has told you all you need to know about the ordinates on the boat" replied Matthew.

"Yes he has, is there anything I need to be aware of?" asked Nav.

"What ever you do, DO NOT bump or touch the crate in which the Nitro-glycerine is concealed, its highly unstable and it could explode, I'll have the army out with four hours and in which time I suggest you leave Dingo on the boat he knows what to do" replied Matthew.

"Yes sir thankyou, is commander Marshall available at all?" asked Nav as she shifted from her chair.

"Yes he is here and good luck I will see you in a couple of hours sit tight" replied Matthew as he handed the headset back to Marshall.

"Okay Nav the army will be with you in three to four hours bring the bodies back onto Hammersley, and the feds will rendezvous with you on your way to Brampton island" replied Marshall.

"Thankyou sir" replied Nav.

"No need to thank me Nikki and good luck its going to be a tense couple of hours ahead of you" replied Marshall. "Look no time for goodbyes I have another ship that needs briefing so I will talk to you later, keep me informed and call if anything changes" replied Marshall.

"Will do sir will do" replied Nav as she hung up the phone severing the connection.

Indeed the next few hours would be very intense and strenuous on everyone and for some it was taking there toll.

"Dingo the army are on there way to collect the boat they will be here in three or four hours, lieutenant colonel Matthew Shaw said not to touch-" said Nav as she was cut off by Dingo.

"Do not touch or bump Ma'am I know all to well" finished Dingo as he laughed at Nav was telling and knowing that his former partner was on the phone made him laugh even more.

"What's so funny Dingo" asked Swain.

"Lieutenant Colonel Matthew Shaw what a fella, there was this time in Panama he was completely and utterly drunk, I set him up with this chick little did he know it was a guy damn she played the part though, anyway he gets back to the hotel and that's when he discovers that Nancy is actually a man, had me laughing for days kept him away from the women while we were there" replied Dingo. 2Dads laughed at Dingo.

"I did the same thing to our RO two years ago, he was pissed so he didn't notice, chicks name was Danielle but his name was Danny, and you know Danny Boy the Irish song" replied 2Dads.

"Yeah course who doesn't mate" replied Dingo.

"Wake up song of choice" replied 2Dads as they burst out laughing.

"Good times" replied Dingo.

"Agreed, I take it I have some competition now" replied 2Dads.

"Na mate I grew up" replied Dingo. 2Dads fell silent.


	14. she's still got it

Chapter 14 She's Still Got It 

Mike walked off the dock carrying Kate on his back, it was just the two of them until Hammersley arrived later that day. Mike and Kate walked into there suite, it was beautiful and roomy completed with a perfect view of the beach. Kate flopped down onto the bed that rested in the middle of the room as Mike laid down beside her.

"Well what do you think?" asked Mike.

"What do I think? I think this is one of the most beautiful places you've ever taken me Mike, what did you have to do to get this room?" replied Kate.

"I called in a few favours" replied Mike with a smile.

"Favours hmm" replied Kate as she got up off the bed and opened the door, Mike watched as she disappeared down to the beach.

Mike walked down onto the beach to find Kate had discarded her clothes as they lay on the beach, taking his shirt off he joined Kate.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Mike as he swam over to meet Kate.

"Not at all Mr Flynn" replied Kate as she dove underneath the coming wave, only to have Mike pull her back up.

"Our other distraction has arrived early" said Mike as he pointed over to Hammersley which was slowly coming into the bay.

"How long are they here for?" asked Kate.

"Tonight and they leave tomorrow afternoon" replied Mike.

"Are we going to get anytime together Mike, I mean this is a pretty big distraction" replied Kate.

"I promise you just after tomorrow" replied Mike as he placed a kiss on Kate's salty lips.

"Good now can I get back to my swim or are you going to pull me out of the water" replied Kate with a cheeky smile.

"I was thinking about distracting you this way" replied Mike as he swam closer to Kate, he pulled her body closer to his, resting his hand in the crook of her back as she rested her arms around his neck. Mike slowly closing the gap until Kate could no longer hold her frustration in how long he was taking, as she pressed her lips against his. Indeed this was a distraction and a very big one at that.

Nav looked out of the bridge with the binoculars looking on and into the water as she spotted Mike and Kate, except she didn't know they would be there. Bomber too was also looking out the onto the water as Nav signalled to her to look out to were she was looking, and as Bomber so she saw Mike and Kate kissing in the water Mike with no shirt and Kate wearing her bikini's. Spider bringing them up on EOD he too stud at how open they were and knowing full well they were there. 2Dads stood behind Spider and none of the crew notice him come up onto the bridge before the silence was broken.

"Hammersley diaries one oh one former crew down under" said 2Dads laughing.

"Shut it 2Dads everyone get back to work" said Nav as she walked over to Bomber.

"Do you think they could be even more obvious" said Bomber.

"I think they knew we were coming" replied Nav a smile crossed her faced before she got back to being professional.

"Shore leave?" asked Bomber.

"Twenty four hours Bomb, I'm catching up with Mike and Kate if they are available, your welcome to join me" replied Nav.

"Yeah I'll come, if I go with the boys I'm likely to regret it in the morning" replied Bomber.

"I second that" replied Nav as she took her seat back from Dingo.

"I think they noticed, Nav wouldn't have missed us" said Mike as he broke away from Kate.

"No she wouldn't have but right now I don't really care, they should be docked in half an hour so why don't we go have a shower and meet them at the dock, twenty four hour shore leave for the crew" replied Kate as if she had read Nikki's mind.

"That sounds alright we better leave the water and get ready" replied Mike as he turned his back to Kate. Mike piggy backed her back to their suite which wasn't very far, before he joined her in a hot shower.

What was supposed to be a half an hour shower turned into an hour as Mike and Kate got a bit carried away. Kate walked out of there cabin still trying to fix Mike's tie as he tried to brush her off.

"Why did you have to wear a tie you never wear ties Mike" said Kate as she finished fixing his tie.

"Well I thought it would be nice to wear a tie and I never wear ties I never get the chance, and I'm doing something different" replied Mike.

"Ha ha different alright, I always fix it because you do it wrong" replied Kate as she linked her arm with his.

"Maybe I like it when you fix it" replied Mike as he smiled at her. Kate smiled in reply.

"Where the hell are they?" said Nav as she paced around the dock.

"They'll be here soon they must have just um gotten a bit sidetracked you know" replied Bomber as they both burst out laughing.

"Sidetracked right knowing how Kate's mind works I think you right" replied Nav.

"How what my mind works" said Kate as she walked up to Nav and Bomber.

"Oh nothing we were just talking, nothing important" replied Bomber.

"Yeah sure I'm finding that hard to believe come on spill" replied Kate, as she watched Bomber and Nav look at each other, "I'll find out eventually" added Kate.

"Yeah well there's that" said Nav as she left Bomber to do the talking.

"We were wondering why you were late, I said you might have gotten a bit sidetracked, and Nav said and yes I'm blaming you, "Right knowing how Kate's mind works" and she said I was sort of right" replied Bomber as she looked at Nav as she tilted her to the side as she looked back at Bomber.

"Is that all" replied Kate as she started to walk back to Mike who was talking to Swain and ET.

"Wow Kate marriage and kids has made you soft a couple of years ago you would have been down on us like a tonne of bricks, and if Spider had said that he would have had toilets to clean for the rest of his naval career" replied Nav. Bomber couldn't help herself but laugh at Nav's reply but it was true marriage and kids had changed her for the better though.

"You girls finished gossiping or are we going to go to dinner" asked Mike as the girls walked over.

"Yeah give us a change geez Mike" replied Kate as linked her arm with his again.

"Well you guys left port only a couple of days ago your gossiping again" replied Mike.

"Oo watch it Mike she'll have your head in a minute" replied Swain as he laughed.

"Mike were women and there's no such thing as to much gossip I rely on these to magnificent girls to keep me updated on all the little mishaps and all the other stuff that goes on that boat since I'm not there anymore" replied Kate.

"Okay fine I'm just saying you talk to much" replied Mike as the boys back away from him.

"Oo here it comes" added ET as Swain joined in.

"I - I talk to much hey well I'm not talking to you all night and all day tomorrow then" replied Kate as she quickly walked off to join Nikki and Bec as they headed off and away from the boys. "And in fact were having a girls night out you can do what ever you want without us" added Kate as she lead the girls down to her cabin they were staying in.

"Nice one mate, just wait until you see the room service bill, it will give you a heart attack" said ET as Swain patted him on the shoulder.

"Very smooth mate very smooth" added Swain as Mike hung his head.

"He will apologise later tonight trust me" said Kate as the girls arrived at the suite.

"He really put his foot in it this time" replied Nav.

"It was kind of funny to see his reaction though" replied Kate.

"I'll give you that you still have it" replied Bomber.

"I do don't I and you were saying marriage and kids have changed me" replied Kate as she pulled out the wine. "red or white" added Kate.

"White" replied Nav.

"White too thanks" added Bomber.

"So have you picked out a wedding dress yet?" asked Kate as she started to pour the wine.

"I have narrowed it down to two dresses now, and I know I sill have a month but I'm leaning towards this beautiful floor length white dress, its strapless, its amazing, but I have the flowers sorted my bouquet is going to be purple and white roses" replied Bomber taking her wine off Kate.

"Sounds nice honey, where are you have the wedding?" asked Nav.

"Beach wedding buffers choice like Mike he cant get away, daydream island, I have booked and paid so that's settled I just need food and place settings" replied Bomber.

"You have surpassed my hopes you know I always thought you would marry Spider" replied Nav.

"Really Spider, honestly Spider" replied Bomber a little taken back.

"Me too there was just something there between you and Spider" added Kate.

"Ok I'll set you guys straight, when I first came on board Buffer and I got off to a bad start and that was because of Spider but then we sorted that out and when we did Buffer said something to me that made me think" replied Bec.

"What made you think what did he say?" asked Kate.

"He said he wanted me in his corner and yeah but after the amount of times we have saved each others lives something clicked I don't know what but something did, two years of glances and smiling and all the rest of the lovey dubby stuff you do when you like one another, but most of it started after we slept together after we got drunk" replied Bec as Nav looked at her with a straight face. "What?" asked Bomber as Nav was still staring at her.

"I'm sorry when you were drunk and slept together when was this?" replied Nav.

"Oh a couple of months ago we were watching movie drinking and we both went to bed at the same time and well I or we slept together but the funny feeling is at the time it didn't feel like a fling or some random person it was more than that but look at us now were getting married and no doubt what happened to Kate will probably happen to me, not that it isn't a good thing mind you" replied Bomber as Nav finally took her eyes off her.

"I think this calls for a toast; here to the lovers we have, to the love we are yet to experience and the love it brings us now and in the future" said Kate as she raised her glass.


	15. the morning after

Tammi thank you so much for your support, and Paige and Kerry thankyou guys so much. Sorry for the wait so this is going to be a long chapter because you have been so patient. Xx Zara

Chapter 15 The Morning After

"Some how I don't think we should have had that bottle of vodka" said Bomber as she raced into the bathroom, empty the contents of her stomach which was mostly alcohol.

"I second that" replied Nav retched into a nearby bucket.

"I'm never doing that again, I mean don't get me wrong we had fun but this is just ridiculous" added Kate as she threw up in the sink.

"I wonder what the boys got up to?" asked Bomber as she reappeared from the bathroom.

"I don't know but some part of me is wishing they are going through the same thing as us" replied Nav as she collapsed onto the couch.

"This is probably the worst hangover I have ever had and to think were leaving this afternoon and I have to cook" replied Bomber.

"You think you have it bad I'm the co how do you think that will look" replied Nav as she continued to vomit.

Mike, Swain and ET walked down the pathway to his suite hearing the voices of three women.

"See I told you they never shut up" said Mike as he entered the room.

"Oh big night eh?" said Swain as he walked over to Nav.

"A bit too much to drink I think" replied Kate as she sat down on the couch pushing Nav down, and throwing her a flannel.

"Where's Bomber?" asked Swain.

"In the bedroom she drank the most of it, I think I recall there was rum, tequila, vodka, wine and I cant remember the other stuff we drank" replied Kate.

"Your forgetting the guava mojo's" added Nav.

"Oh and that to" replied Kate.

"So nothing special then" added Mike as the boys tried not to laugh.

"Well one thing I do remember is Nav drunk most of the tequila, which prompted us to get the vodka" said Bomber as she stumbled out of the bedroom.

"Hey that's only because you had to drink all the wine, and Kate wasn't going to share the rum" replied Nav.

"Somehow I think we would've been better off going with the boys" said Bomber.

"Yeah I don't think2Dads could surpass this" replied Nav.

"I know I learnt one lesson last night, I'm never looking at alcohol again" added Kate as she collapsed on the bed Bomber was now lying on.

Mike, ET and Swain couldn't help but laugh at the girls arguing who drank the most clearly there were still a bit drunk but the hangover had started to set in, and it didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon.

After four hours of drinking sugary water and several attempts at trying to eat food, Bomber and Nav stumbled back onto the ship still slightly hung over. At the moment both wanted to sleep it off but in Nav's case that wasn't possible, and neither could Bomber. Nav had to get the ship out of port and Bomber had dinner to cook, both rituals neither wanted.

Kate was sound asleep in her warm bed as Mike ordered room service, Kate wasn't going out tonight, and she sure didn't want to. Kate rolled over to find a mass occupying the left side of the bed, clearly it was Mike.

"What time is it?" moaned Kate.

"Um its six thirty" replied Mike.

"Night or day" said Kate as she moaned again clearly still half asleep.

"Night time, I think its wise for you to go back to sleep I was planning on taking you for a walk through the rain forest tomorrow and you need as much rest as you can get not to mention you need to get rid of the hangover" replied Mike as Kate rested her head on his chest. Kate just moaned in reply, falling back to sleep Mike looked down at his sleeping beauty.

The sun slowly crept into there room, shining on Kate face she turned to shield it, digging her head deeper into Mike's shoulder. Mike felt her stirring as he slowly awoke.

"Morning sleepy head" said Mike as he rolled onto his side, completely shielding Kate from the morning sun.

"Morning" replied Kate as Mike brushed her hair out of her face.

"I'm going to get breakfast, what do you want to eat" asked Mike as he rolled out of bed.

"Bacon and eggs something fatty" replied Kate as she too arose out of bed.

"Okay then you have a shower and I'll get breakfast then" replied Mike as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Half an hour later Kate stepped out of the shower wearing just a towel, and to Mike she was very distracting.

"Put some clothes on your very distracting" said Mike as he finished putting breakfast on the table.

"Maybe I want to be distracting, I'm just one of many distractions your are going to be distracted by today" replied Kate as she walked over to Mike, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Very very big distraction" replied Mike as he leaned into Kate, getting exactly what she wanted. Pulling away Mike resisted as well as he possibly could.

"You know we have plenty of time for this later, not to mention I have found a water fall nearby and if you will remember what happened last time we visited a water fall" said Mike as a smile danced across his face.

"Your right I'll save this for later" replied Kate as she broke away from Mike still teasing him.

Nav walked up onto the bridge with the remnants of headache still lingering, an Bomber was same, as she sat at the helm.

"I wonder how Kate is she was worse than us two put together" said Bomber as Nav sat in her chair.

"I know I was just thinking the same, I thought most of this headache would've gone by now" replied Nav.

"Mines almost past and I'm sticking with Kate I'm never ever looking at alcohol again, with the exception of my wedding day" replied Bomber.

"Maybe a drink here and there but nothing on the scale of last time" added Nav.

"How much further my legs are killing me" said Kate as they continued to walk through the rainforest.

"Not to far now" replied Mike as he walked on in front of Kate.

"You said that fifteen minutes ago" replied Kate as Mike stopped walking, turning to face Kate.

"Okay get on then, and its not that far now - I think" replied Mike, Kate jumped on Mike's back, thankfully she was light.

"You think" laughed Kate.

"Well you I don't know I think were lost now" replied Mike.

"Nice one Mike, lost in a jungle, and you don't know where we are" said Kate as she slid off his back.

"Hey I got us this far we could listen and try to hear the sounds of a water fall" laughed Mike.

"Or we could turn back and find the path we are supposed to be on huh what do you think" replied Kate.

"Fine turn back then" replied Mike.

After another hour of walking and stumbling through the jungle, and after finding there way to the water fall, Kate and Mike could finally relax.

"This is better than last time" said Mike as he descended into the warm spring water that laid beneath the water fall.

"It is" replied Kate as she swam closer to Mike. Engulfed into each others feelings their lips met, entwining their souls into one.

After hours of being in each others presence, Mike and Kate headed back to there hotel and because they knew where they were going this time it took no longer than half an hour to get back, and Kate was exhausted.


	16. A mothers worst nightmare

A/N: what is the worst possible thing a mother could go through in her life?

I wrote this new chapter while listening to face up by the listening bit confusing but yeah, when the song lions came on I started writing and this idea popped into my head and here it is hopefully this will expand into a couple of chapters. Thankyou Tammi, you motivated me to write the new chapter and it's on my new laptop so let's see how it goes. Xx Zara

Chapter 16 A Mothers Worst Nightmare

Mike and Kate touched back down in Cairns; their week long holiday had gone to fast. Fun, havoc, love and anything you could have imagined happened on there holiday, getting lost in a jungle, an unpleasant hangover and so much more. Kate smiled at the thought of it as she walked off the plane and into the terminal. They collected there bags and went to pick the kids up and Kate couldn't wait to see them and neither could Mike.

On the drive to Mike's mum and dads place, Kate couldn't stop fidgeting and it was starting to annoy Mike in many ways.

"Will you stop fidgeting your making me nervous" said Mike as he tried to focus on the road ahead.

"Sorry I just want to make sure the girls are okay" replied Kate as she looked upon Mike.

"Yeah so do I but I trust mum and if something was up she would've called us" replied Mike as he turned down into his parents street.

But somehow Kate couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right, the sort of dread and fear only a mother could feel, something definitely wasn't right. Kate flung the car door open and ran up the stone stairs that lead to the house to find the door wide open and mikes mum on the floor.

"MIKE!" screamed Kate as she ran to mikes mum a faint pulse, but a pulse none the less.

"What is something wro-" asked Mike as he walked through the door. "Mum! Said Mike in a worried tone as he knelt down to her side, already on the phone to the ambulance while Kate went in search for Mike's dad and the kids.

Kate walked out the back and into the garden when she saw out of the corner of her eye a leg as she started to think the worse and she had al reasons to think the worst when she saw mikes dad. Covering her mouth in shock there was no point in checking for a pulse, as Kate stood frozen never before had she seen what she had just seen. Two gunshot wounds to the torso and three to the head something that was bound to haunt her. Knocked out of her trance she remembered she was also looking for Alexia and Adria and yet she saw nothing that ever lead to them being there, as if someone had cleaned the place of all trace of them, the worst thing a mother could feel was happening to Kate someone had her children and come hell or high water she would do everything possible to get them back and at all cost.

Kate heard the faint sound of sirens in the background as she sat on the front steps, a million thoughts running through her mind no of them making any sense. Who hated them or had so much to gain from them by taking her daughters. What would they do to them in order to get what they wanted, how much would they put her though and make her witness in order for them to get what they wanted. All these thoughts and no possible answers.

"I've spoken to Marshall he's getting the feds, police everyone he knows involved in this, no one hurts my family, without having me to deal with, if I get my hands on the bastards so help me god" said Mike as he watched his mother being put into the ambulance. Kate just sat in silence she didn't want to hear anything at the moment all she wanted was he babies back safe and sound, in her arms were they belonged.

"Kate? Kate did you hear me?" asked Mike as she focussed on him.

"Huh sorry I just can't think with everyth-" replied Kate as she couldn't even finish her sentence before tears streamed her face. "I'm not going to cry I need to be strong, I need and I WANT my children back" yelled Kate into mikes chest.

"I'll get them back I promise" said Mike as he rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Who would want to take them, what do we have they need so bad what would make them kill your dad and almost your mum in the process Mike?" asked Kate as she released her self from Mike's death grip.

"I don't know Kate, we not in the position we used to be in, I don't control or command a boat anymore, I work in an office beside Marshall and so do you" replied Mike as he stood behind Kate, reaching out to put his hand on her shoulder she moved away from him and down the steps, as he lowered him arm back down to his side, his mind was working overtime.

For once Kate liked the sight of the authorities and even more Greg Murphy of the federal police.

"Kate how are you?" asked Murphy, which was a surprise he never really cared about anyone, and after there history who would.

"I'll be better when I find the mongrel who has taken my daughters" replied Kate she didn't have to say what she was going to do to the culprits, Murphy had a sense of what she was capable of, and not to mention if Kate couldn't get her hands on them Mike and the Hamersley crew sure as hell would, and it wouldn't be pleasant.

"Well it looks like Adria and Alexia were taken a little after fourteen hundred and one of the neighbours recalls seeing a black sedan, with tinted windows parked outside your mother and father in-law's house, now we had agents going though traffic camera's and we have the boys in blue going to nearby shops and petrol station you know the normal stuff" said Murphy as he was irrupted by his phone, answering immediately Kate watched him and from the expression he showed it didn't look like he had good news everything was about to get worse.

"What's going on, have you found something?" asked Kate as she turned him around to face her.

"We found a car on fire about two kilometres, fireries are putting out now but it appears there are human remains inside" replied Murphy; he could've sworn her heart had stopped beating, as Kate stood in shock. "We're not saying its Adria or Alexia we don't know anything yet" added Murphy which only made it worse.

"They knew absolutely nothing, they didn't know who they were, what they wanted, what they were willing to do to get what they wanted and how far they would go, they were six foot under and only getting deeper.

Mike reached the car with Kate already waiting for him.

"Take me to NAVCOM I need to see Marshall" demanded Kate and Mike wasn't about to stop her. Agreeing with her they drove to Navcom and with a police escort they were there in less than ten minutes.

Kate walked into Navcom not as a lieutenant but as a mother, knowing where she wanted to go she went as she headed for Marshalls office. Stepping in she was met by police of all calibre. Evicting them as she wanted to speak to Marshall.

"What the hell is going on, who would want to take them Steve they are two little girls that have nothing to do with what I have to do here" said Kate as she paced around his office. Thankfully behind blinds which were recently placed for such moments as now.

"I don't know Kate, I've got everyone involved that I can think of, I have the whole intelligence community on this, this is priority now" replied Marshall, stepping forward he had had enough of her pacing if he kept going she would wear a whole into the floor. Placing his hands on her shoulders to get her attention. "I'm going to get them back Kate I promise" said Marshall as he embraced her.

"I don't want promises I want action" demanded Kate.

"Were doing everything we can Kate" replied Marshall as she broke free.

"It's not enough we have to do more, we can't sit back and wait to see what they are going to do" replied Kate as she placed her hand on her head in frustration. "I never should've gone on that stupid holiday" said Kate, collapsing onto a nearby chair.

"You can't blame your self for what has happened Kate, it shouldn't have happened but it has and now we have to fix things we have to get them back" replied Marshall.

Mike walked into Marshall's office with three coffees something Kate needed but right now it wasn't strong enough. Kate felt useless, she couldn't think, couldn't focus she couldn't do anything but sit back and watch, she hated being in the backseat of anything, she liked to be upfront and into everything, but right now that wasn't the case. Kate understood everyone was doing all they could but to her it didn't feel like it.

Kate sat in Mike's office, well more like laid in his office on a couch, which played in her mind Mike had never had a couch in his office before so where the hell did he get it from. It took her mind off things for two seconds before she was drawn back to it. She was exhausted as she was drawn into sleep something her body couldn't deny as much as she wanted to. Dreams plagued her mind as they slowly and mysteriously transformed into nightmares, nightmares only reserved for times like these, nightmares that have you questioning everything. Drawing deeper and deeper into her subconscious making it harder and harder for her to control everything. Kate would be in arms length of grabbing Alexia and Adria and when she took that final step towards her daughters they would get further and further away. She was losing them.

It was only a few minutes later that Mike was alerted to Kate's nightmare as she screamed out, Marshall and Mike running to be by her side but by the time they got there she was already in tears. Tear of distraught, teas of sadness, tear that weren't going to fade any time soon.

"Your okay Kate your fine" said Mike as he calmed her down.

"I'm losing them Mike I'm losing them" replied Kate.

"You're not going to lose them Kate, I'm going to get them back" replied Mike as he looked at Marshall. Calming Kate down they both stepped outside of Mike's office.

"It's just past twenty four hours Mike" said Marshall as he looked at his watch. "We haven't gotten a ransom or anything as of yet" added Marshall.

"I know hat your saying and I know the rime frame the first forty eight hours are critical, I know, but no ransom what the hell do they want, they have there bargaining chip, my daughters, and I must say if Kate gets her hands on these people whoever they are they are going to regret everything they have done" replied Mike.

"And I don't think the feds will stop Kate honestly, we have connections which we can sweep this under the rug if she does anything" replied Marshall as he looked upon Kate.

"I know if it gets that bad I think we may have to but Hamersley comes in tomorrow and I'm bringing in Swain, and I'm going to get Buffer and Dingo as well, with Dingo's training he will be alright and I'll make sure he sticks to Kate like glue" replied Mike as he checked his watch for the fourth time in a minute.

"Look I'll go get an update look after her while I'm gone" replied Marshall as Mike walked back into his office he sat down in his chair and looked at Kate, she was so vulnerable at the moment and they had taken the one thing she held so close to her heart. She wasn't dreaming again she was having another nightmare as Mike prepared to calm her down once more, one of many times she would have trouble sleeping tonight.


	17. closest so far

Chapter 17 Closest So Far

Three unpleasant hours passed, three hours of torture, three hours of being stuck in her mind unable to get out, unable to save them or herself for that matter.

Mike had left an hour ago as he headed to Marshall's office for an update, so far the federal police were making slow progress too slow for everyone's liking, including Mike's. Unable to stand the constant failure Mike headed back to check on Kate and yet she was still asleep and the only movement was the slight twitch of her fingers and the turning of her head.

Mike sat down on the couch Kate was asleep on as he brushed the hair out of her face and fixed up her blanket.

Mike left the room, a thought had been plaguing his mind for many hours and yet he was still put the pieces of the puzzle together. He the border finished what he knew so far and if all went well he would complete it and as they say start from the outside and work your way in.

Mike started to go through all his old cases until he came to a stop before it whacked him in the face; it was so obvious to him to everyone, who they were, what they wanted and how they were going to get it.

Mike walked into the command centre holding the selected file as he placed it down on the table in front of Marshall.

"Mike what's this?" asked Marshall as he opened the file.

"Our chip to getting my daughters back and getting these bastards behind bars" replied Mike furious. "I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier, it has been staring at us the whole time, you remember when Kate and I went undercover to take down the Russian mafia syndicate that was trafficking cocaine and weapons into our waters well its him" said Mike as he pointed to the photo attached to the file.

"Alexander Petrov" replied Marshall in a stunned voice. "But he's still supposed to be in prison Mike" added Marshall in astonishment.

"no he was released three weeks ago and he caught a flight up here a week and a half ago, which would have given him plenty of time to survey my mum and dad's place and get to know there patterns before taking my girls" replied Mike as he looked over at Murphy who was on the phone, which seemed be all he was doing.

"It's possible he's behind it" replied Marshall.

"It's not a possibility he is behind it I'm sure of it" replied Mike as he was starting to loose his patience very quickly.

"Look Mike just go be with Kate I will sort things out here and I'll get someone to do a check and an APB if he's behind it" replied Marshall as he stood up.

Mike looked at Marshall but his expression was telling him he should leave and which he did, but not in the direction of Kate but out Navcom door and to his car.

When Mike reached his car he just sat thinking about his options; what was he going to do to get his daughters back, how far would he go and what would he do?

He started the car and drove home to get a couple of things before he went to the last know place were Petrov had been seen and his last place of residence. Reaching home Mike sprinted into the house to his room grabbing a case out of his case he had hidden, he opened it to check everything was there and sure enough it hadn't been touched; Beretta PX4.

Grabbing his extra clips Mike had blocked out all rational thought, he was going to kill in order to get his daughter back if need be. Mike when into the spare room and into the cupboard were he kept his hunting gear, it was only a few years back he bought his bullet proof vest after he was hunting with his brother, another memory he wanted to put behind him.

Looking in the mirror Mike looked like he was taking on an armada; his pistol clung to his leg and his SAR 21 rifle one weapon he was not meant to possess.

Mike placed his rifle in his car and drove to Petrov's last residence. Out of sight from the public Mike came to a stop at an abandoned warehouse. Getting out Mike surveyed and checked the perimeter, everything was clear for now at least. Mike carefully opened the door and looked around making out recent signs of foot prints, and for someone so big he wasn't making a very good job cleaning up after himself, they had forgotten a filing cabinet. Mike opened it after five minutes only to discover one file, taking it out he opened it, as his heart sank as low as it could go. There in an abandoned Mike stood staring at a photo of his two daughters and Petrov and it made him sick. Petrov stood with hugging Alexia and Adria as he smiled into the camera.

Marshall walked around Navcom looking for Mike, it had been just over two hours since he had last seen Mike, his last place he had to check was Kate, and with no success. With Kate following behind they both made there way back to the command centre.

"Murphy have you seen Mike since I was talking to him last?" asked Marshall.

"I saw him walking out the door about two hours ago why?" replied Murphy.

"We can't find him and if I know Mike as well as I do he going to take matters into his own hands and the outcome I don't think is going to be nice" added Kate. "He used to hunt with his brother Steve and he has his own rifles and a pistol might I add" replied Kate as she started to pace.

"Have you tried phoning him sorry that's a stupid question what is he likely to do Kate" asked Murphy.

"if he has been gone for as long as you think he would have gone home gotten his gear and headed for whoever he's after and who is he after he didn't tell me" replied Kate as she looked at Marshall and back to Murphy for the answer she sought.

"Alexander Petrov" replied Marshall.

"Him Alexander petrov he's in jail we got him a few years back and he should be there for a few more" replied Kate in shock.

"He was released a few months ago Kate" replied Marshall.

"Well we are going to have a hard time finding Mike if he is thinking the way I think he's thinking" replied Kate as she grabbed her coat. "I'm going to need a set of keys and a car" added Kate as she walked down to her office to grab her things.

Mike was five minutes away from Navcom when his phone started to ring, looking at it Mike didn't recognise the number and neither did his phone, answering it a Russian voice was at the end.

"Mike Flynn I see you have the file I left for you, and might I just say you have very beautiful daughters" said Petrov as he walked around in his newly acquainted building, a nice high rise building with adequate sight of all directions.

"you son of a bitch I should have know you were behind it the whole time, knowing you have no regard for life and if you so breathe or touch a hair on either of my daughters I wont think twice in killing you were you stand" replied Mike in anger and rage.

"ha ha always a delightful experience talking to you isn't it such manners such grace, and you wont get the chance to kill me, for I'm going to make sure you don't make it to your Navcom alive" replied Petrov "good bye Mike and say good bye to Alexia and Adria" added Petrov as he hung up.

Mike looked back into his mirror following behind were three black tinted fords.

"A man of his word" mumbled Mike as he put his foot to the floor, at his speed surly a BMW was faster than a ford. Not. My thought to himself 'if I stick one scratch on Kate's car she's gonna kill me' laughing at his thought swerved to miss traffic. And if things couldn't get any worse, Mike was under fire in the the streets of cairns. Bullets started to hit his car as the instinctive thing to do was duck down but it wasn't wise or recommended when driving. Trying the best he could to miss bullets, on coming cars and his in pending death as he had been told Mike had made it to Navcom alive and well except the car. Lining the car and bumper were remaining bullets.

"Kate's going to kill me" Mike sad aloud as he walked into Navcom.

"Why am I going to kill you, what did you do?" asked Kate as she walked over instead he kept walking.

"Have a look at your car" replied Mike as he walked over to Murphy with the file he acquired before he was almost shot or before the car was destroyed.

Kate didn't even bother asking why Mike was wearing his vest, she took the file he was holding, grabbing his phone out of his pocket he pressed the button and replayed his conversation he had had with Petrov.

As she looked upon the photo he heart too sank further than Mike's ever could.

"That self serving arrogant bastard if I get my hands on him I'll kill him" said Kate as she took the photo.

"We should be able to get a trace on his phone unless it is a prepaid mobile" said Murphy as he handed the phone to the technician nearby.

"Murphy there's one thing you can do for me before we do anything is get Kate a vest if you take a look at her car you will know why and if you can have a look at the cctv footage of the streets leading here then you will get a better picture" said Mike as he walked over to Marshall's office. "Oh and Murphy I'm borrowing one of your cars to thanks" added Mike as he returned to the group. Grabbing the keys off the table he took the safety of his pistol and headed out the door.


	18. The Pain Is Worth It In The End

Hey guys im so sorry i havent updated this in a long long time i was suffering from major writers block on this but i promise you when i finish the new chapter it will be up straight away. So final voyage has about about 2-3 chapters left and then the final installment most likely havent gotten that far yet. In the next few chapter they are going to be intense and i hope i can live up to your expectations for it.

I will try and have this finished by christmas hopefully i have other stories and ideas that are just popping out of my brain that i would love to write. So without further ad do ere is chapter 18 hope you like it. Drop me a review if you liked or didnt like it if you want. THANKS Zara xx

* * *

Chapter 18 The Pain Is Worth It In The End

Mike was out the door and in a car in a matter of minutes, minutes that could have been used in finding his daughters. Heading for the last place Petrov has been seen. Mike walked down the back alley of his last business he had had in cairns one of many he had had over Australia.

Coming to a door at the end Mike's phone started to vibrate as he took it out Petrov was calling once again.

"Mike you are no where near me and I suggest you turn around" said Petrov as he looked at a monitor. Behind Mike stood three men, armed with semi-automatics Mike didn't even want to think what they were going to do next. "I suggest you go with them or you will die if not your daughters will, make your choice" added Petrov as he hung up.

Mike had three options, A) He could kill these men that were holding him back from his daughters, B) Go with them in the hope they would release his daughters and take him instead or C) He could either shoot two of the men and hope to god the third man will give him the information he needs. But there was also a fourth option, shoot out the camera so Petrov cant see what his choice is.

"Ah hell" muttered Mike as he shot out the camera and wounded the three guards not before one bullet pierced his stomach slipping beneath his vest as he cried out in pain falling to the floor. The moment of truth as a black sedan screeched into the alley grabbing Mike and finishing the guards for what little worth there lives were.

Looking down at his stomach Mike felt warm liquid slowly run down his side pooling underneath his back, moaning as one of the men pressed his wound slowing his blood loss some. All thoughts of his wife's face her smile and laugh filled his mind at this point Mike was loosing hope of seeing his daughters alive fearing he would be dead soon enough.

* * *

Staring through the glass window Kate looked at her phone it had been over two hours since she had last seen Mike let alone talk to him he was overdue for his check in by and hour and worry started to fill Kate eating her from the inside. Kate looked at Marshall as he threw a folder down on the desk in frustration hanging his head as agent Murphy stood nearby still talking as Marshalls emotions started to show as he looked over at Kate.

Catching a glimpse of his face as she walked out into the briefing room Marshall made his way to her grabbing her arm and leading her back to mikes office as he thankfully had blinds. Drawing them Marshall motioned for ate to shit.

"What's going on Mike hasn't phoned and he's overdue for his check in" vented Kate as she found her feet.

"We found mikes phone in an alleyway with his GPS activated" replied Marshall as he looked away.

"What else aren't you telling me that I should know" pushed Kate as she planted her hands on Mike's desk.

"We found three bodies all matching tattoos to Petrov's men each three had taken hits to the chest but they had also been executed" said Marshall as he clasped his hands together.

"And?" added Kate knowing there was more to the story than he was letting on.

"We found a pool of blood matching mikes blood type and his gun nearby also covered in blood" finished Marshall as he looked at Kate pensively.

"He's taken him so they now have my husband plus my daughters; can this get any worse" muttered ate as she sank into mikes chair inhaling his scent that filled the room. A little reminder of what she was fighting for.

"We guessing if Mike is still alive he is going to trade his life for Alexia and Adria"

"Yeah and that's the problem once Petrov gets Mike there's nothing stopping him from killing them all, I should have been with him at least he might have had a better chance" replied Kate.

"And you would have been no better Kate you would be with him as we speak, there was nothing you could have done nothing" said Marshall as he looked at Kate.

"Then why do I feel otherwise, why do I feel like all of this is the result of my failure, something I could have done differently" asked Kate as she paced the floor.

"You cant change the past Kate, you cant keep thinking what could have happened if I did this or that differently could it change what happens now no because I know no matter what choices we make it would end up same different paths and different choices all meet at the same place" replied Marshall is he still Kate's nervous body.

"I just want them back" cried Kate as she broke down in Marshalls arms, these weren't the emotions of an officer anymore these were emotions of a mother missing her daughters and husband and not knowing if they were safe and unharmed.

* * *

Groaning Mike opened his eyes, as yet the pain hadn't dissipated in his abdomen in fact it had only grown worse as Mike slipped back into unconsciousness once more. Alexia looked at her father and wondered if they would ever escape this nightmare they were trapped in as she cradled her little sister in her arms as she slept.

* * *

"Kate No I'm not letting you go out there this could be what Petrov wants" pleaded Marshall as Kate holstered her weapon beside her thigh.

"Steve I cant sit back any longer I have to be out there searching I cant sit on my arse waiting for something to happen, and yes maybe this is what Petrov wants but in the end if it is I will see my daughters and husband one last time and I'm not passing that up" yelled Kate as she put on her gloves and looked Marshall in the eye.

"Your irrational Kate your letting your emotions cloud your judgement, your not thinking clearly" replied Marshall as he took Kate's extra clips from her grasp.

"Stop telling me what to do for once, stop trying to make things like they are going to be okay because they aren't, you and I know they wont be the same and at the moment I don't care if I have to live with the consequences for the rest of my life just as long as my daughters live, that's all that matters" replied Kate frustrated. "If you love me as your own daughter you wont stop me at least give me one last chance to see there faces" added Kate as she turned to face Marshall.

"Bring them home and be careful" replied Marshall as he bought Kate into his arms placing a kiss on her temple.

Pulling away Kate walked out the door ready to face the world for what it was and put one foot in front of the other.

This was the last straw and it was Kate's to break.


	19. times up part 1

Chapter 19 Times Up Part 1 

"Well well Kate McGregor or do you go by Kate Flynn now? Doesn't matter anyway because you will be dead soon and all your navy people will watch unable to do anything" Petrov taunted as he circled the chair Kate was banded to unable to move, unable to say anything.

"you ruined my operation, my ticket out, and now its my time to ruin you once and for all, you know I should let your precious children watch you die as they see the light fade out of our eyes, you listen to them scream and cry out to you but you cant do anything, your leaving them alone" Petrov finished as he ran the Pilipino blade across her collar bone drawing blood and leaving a thin cut.

Tears ran down Kate's face as she was powerless to do anything, off all things it was just going to get worse from here on in, no one was coming for her, no hope of seeing Petrov dead, no hope of survival.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

"_Oh no no no!" Kate yelled as she emptied her last clip of bullets, feeling utter helplessness as her body pierced with pain from a stun gun. Huddled on the floor was a semiconscious Kate clutching her body and her empty gun to her chest._

"_Time to say goodnight" muttered a masked man as he hit Kate bluntly on the back of her head as complete blackness enveloped Kate's mind._

"_The boss is gonna be happy" cried another man as he hauled Kate's limp body into the van._

"_Shut up and drive will ya" pouted the other man as he drugged Kate sealing her fate for the near future. She wasn't getting out of this anytime soon and possible wouldn't._

"_Wakey wakey!" Petrov yelled mercilessly tipping ice cold water over Kate's body that hugged the chair waking her instantly as she was confused of her surroundings._

"_Told ya boss feisty little one" laughed one of Petrov's thugs._

"_Shut it" silenced Petrov as he grabbed hold of Kate face roughly bringing her eyes to his level. Smiling at him Kate spat in his face as he took a step back wiping it off his face ten times angrier than he was before._

"_Bitch you shouldn't have done that" Petrov bellowed as his fist connected with her jaw and Kate cried out in pain._

* * *

"What do you mean you lost her how could you lose her" bellowed Marshall at the federal police.

"I'm sorry we were tailing her we got to the old warehouse when a fire fight erupted we arrived at the scene to see a black van fleeing the premises, we followed but they lost us, we don't know where they are" said an agent.

"How hard is it to follow a damn car, this is just great" Marshall sighed as he looked out the window. "Do you have any leads on his whereabouts?" asked Marshall as he turned to Murphy who stood in the corner of the room silent.

"Melbourne" said Murphy as he pushed off from the wall.

"What?" asked Marshall.

"He's in Melbourne" replied Murphy as he placed the file on the desk.

"He's in Melbourne and you didn't think to tell me, you knew along, what where you hoping to gain?" Marshall asked raising his voice as the lowly federal agent stepped out of the room leaving Murphy and Marshall to go at it.

"We have been watching him since he left prison and yet in the short time he's been out he's built up his operation it's bigger than before" replied Murphy.

"so you thought you putting my people one who I consider to be my daughter in danger and my grandkids in danger just to get a drug smuggler and any other thing he's smuggling these days, how low are you putting them in danger just to get an arrest" bellowed Marshall at the top of his lungs his body steaming with anger.

"We get him this time he goes in for fifteen years I think that's an acceptable risk" replied Murphy without a shred of remorse.

"Who do you think you are to leave four lives hanging in the balance, with a man that is gunning for Kate because she was the one who put him away the first time, and yet you find it acceptable to put two children in danger, you have no idea what he is going to do. He'll kill Kate then Mike and then the kids, you go in now and get them out or so help me god" yelled Marshall.

"I give the call he doesn't go away for fifteen years, I give the call its eight years if were lucky" Murphy replied.

"Make the call I'm not going to lose my daughter and grandchildren because the federal police were to late in making the call that could've saved there lives, I'm not taking that chance not again, you call them now or ill make a call to Canberra and they can take care of things, your choice" Marshall offered as he picked up the phone.

"Alright ill make the call" Murphy sighed.

"If any of them are injured I'm holding you responsible, you got us into this mess you're getting us out of it" Marshall warned as he walked out of his office slamming the door behind him as he went.

* * *

"The only thing I didn't expect was how easy it would be to catch you, those stupid feds were so easy to lose, and I know for a fact that you wont be getting out of this alive, you will die my hand" Petrov taunted holding his gun to the back of Kate's head.

"I wouldn't get to sure of your self" Kate replied sarcastically as she heard distant gun shots from all different calibres.

"Well if I'm going I'm taking you with me" yelled Petrov as he pulled the gun to Kate's side.

* * *

"Tactical has engaged them, there sweeping his building as we speak no word on Mike or Kate but they have found Alexia and Adria" Murphy said as he put the phone down and turned to Marshall.

"How much have they covered?" Marshall asked.

"Just over half" replied Murphy.

"Let's hope they find them before it's too late" said Marshall as he walked back into his offie the atmosphere getting to him.

* * *

"Looks like it's your time to die" laughed Kate out of fear as she felt the gun press further into her side as a tactical unit burst through one of the doors and into the room guns blazing and all pointed at Petrov.

"Put the gun down now" yelled one of the TRU men as he aimed for Petrov's head.

"If I go she goes" Petrov yelled back.

"Shoot take the shot" yelled Kate as she felt a bullet pierce her stomach, crying out in pain as she heard countless shots, too weak to open her eyes she felt a hand on hers and a reassuring voice coming from her husband.

"I need an ambulance" yelled Mike as he untied Kate from the chair and carried her out of the room and into another room fully furnished.

"Five minutes sir" said one of the unit's commanders as he handed Mike some field dressings, and applied considerable pressure as Kate cried out in pain once more.

"Kate Kate! Open your eyes please! Kate please looks at me" Mike pleaded as Kate's grip slightly loosened on his hand.

"So tired" Kate replied drowsily.

"You have to stay awake please the ambulance is only a few minutes away" said Mike as he brushed the hair out of her eyes and swearing blood across her fore head; her blood.

"look after them please, I'm not going to make it" Kate said weakly raising her hand up to cup his face caressing it one last time.

"You are going to make I'm not letting you die on me, you are going to see them again, don't you dare give up on me" replied Mike as she pulled his head to her, their lips met in a soft kiss.

"I'm so sorry" said Kate as she closed her eyes and her hand loosened its grip on his.

"No no Kate wake up! Wake up! Where the hell is that ambulance!" Yelled Mike as everything seemed to slow down, everything to him moved in slow motion as the ambulance officers finally arrived.

Mike was powerless to do anything but watch, it was worse than not knowing anything,

"I can't find a heart beat"

"Start compressions, god this is a mess"

"We have no time to clean it, get her on the bed; we have to get her there now and into surgery"

"I got a pulse, weak but its there"

"Good let's go" said the ambulance officers' ignoring all that was around them and only focusing on Kate.

"Where are you taking her" asked Mike as he slowly pushed off the wall cradling his stomach as blood still leaked out of his body.

"sir the same hospital you'll be going to we have to get that bullet out and stop the bleeding for both of you, Kate is in worse shape than you and I'm surprised your not dead already, the blood flow is being restricted by a blood clot which can be a life saver and a killer at the time and I'm afraid your going to need surgery as well" said one of the ambulance officers as he laid Mike down on the stretcher.

"I don't care right now Kate is your first priority look vie lasted days what's another couple of hours" replied Mike as he watched Kate being wheeled ahead of him.

* * *

so this is a 2 parter still havent started it yet havent had the motovation to write. hope you like it and give me a bell and tell me what you think to the people who are still following me. thanks zara


	20. Chapter 20 Endless Part 2

Whoa after I got a review on this I'm writing out of pity really, getting this over and done with because I basically have no interest in sea patrol anymore and when I started writing the rest of this I looked through it and thought to myself " WTF was I thinking when I wrote this?" Because looking back at my writing throughout this story it's terrible and pretty bad LOL.

So this is the final chapter of this story and I don't think I will be writing another one after this because I have no ideas in the subject anymore. I'm moving onto (Criminal Minds and Law and Order: SVU) because ultimately it's where I'm going to get the reviews to help me improve my writing.

I will say this to everyone that did review and alert etc. thank you for joining me on this I'm not sad it's finished which I should be but thank you for your support and patience. Had severe writers block on this story but I have my but into gear and I'm going to finish it finally and as the title speaks it is The Final Voyage.

BTW this is un-betaed thought I'd get it up now as I can finish this finally.

Chapter 20 Endless Part 2

Crammed into a small waiting room the crew of Hammersley sat in wait for news of Kate and also Mike's conditions.

"How long has she been in there for?" Nav paced the hall ways waiting for even a little shred of information, there was only so much time she could wait before she would be crawling the walls.

"Just less than nine hours" replied Swain as he sat patiently and surprisingly calm, none of this surprised him minutely after everything they had seen and done how could you be surprised when this happened.

"Mate how can you be so calm about this?" asked ET as he stood up cracking his knuckles, the tension and lack of news getting to him.

"Because I can what else is new, trouble always follows the Hammersley and the crew." replied Swain as he looked at ET with a straight face.

"Yeah well, I think we need a new tradition don't you think?" ET said somewhat sarcastically as he paced the halls with Nav.

"We are going for coffee if you want something because it doesn't look like they are coming out anytime soon." Bomber said dimly standing up and pulling buffer along with her.

"I'm fine" replied ET and Nav simultaneously.

"None for me don't think I can drink anything right this minute" added spider as the others shook their heads in chorus.

"We'll be back soon" Bomber said taking holder of buffer's hand and they headed down the vacant hallway, devoid of nurses and doctors but littered with hospital equipment.

~Sea Patrol~

"God this is a mess." said the surgeon with a loud sigh as he searched for the bullet that had ultimately left a path of destruction in its wake, carefully cleaning the mess as he went trying to get a clear visual at the damaged flesh beneath his scalpel.

"I know just as we fix one bleed there's another one… Wait I think I found a bullet, nurse I need those tongs please." One of the surgeons said as he hovered over Kate's barely alive body.

"One down one to go let's hope she pulls through, she'll be damn lucky if she does" the first surgeon replied with a nervous laugh as continued to look for the other bullet.

~Sea Patrol~

"Mike's out of surgery he should be fine, doctors have him sedated for the moment but that will wear off in the hour or so." said Swain as he walked away from one of the doctors who tended to Mike in the operating room, his scrubs stained with what could only be Mike's blood painting a horrific picture of what they had faced.

"Well that is a relief anyway is there any news on Kate yet?" Nav asked worried, turning to look at Swain.

"Nothing yet she's still inside, from what I heard from one of swat boys it's pretty bad she was in rough shape." replied Swain as he sat down.

~Sea Patrol~

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours and hours just got longer. The large white doors separated the group from their former executive officer, the doctors racing to save her life. The tension was almost unbearable and the mood in the room was a low as it could be at a time like this rewind a week and erase what would happen in the future and they would all be fine.

Some say what happens in the past shapes the future, past experiences shape the man, and current situations can take you down a path with many forks. Nothing is predetermined but the mind and will you take into it.

As the doctor pulled off his gloves and pulled of his blood soaked scrubs he sighed heavily, this wasn't what he had planned on doing on his day off. Never did he plan for days like this, after hours of surgery and stopping many bleeds he had saved one more patient, and now they had a chance to live.

Walking through the white doors he saw the crowd of people sitting there immediately knowing they were friends and family by just looking at them, tired, sad all the emotions that could be displayed.

"Nikki Caetano?" The surgeon called, all heads rose to look at him as Nav stood up and shook hands with the surgeon.

"How is she?" Nav asked quickly as the doctor lead her over to the nurses' station nearby.

"Not good, she's better than we thought she would be but she's in a serious condition, the bullets did some major damage and we were able to repair most of the damage. We had the cut some of her stomach out and repair part of her liver, she was critical when she came in and she still is. The next twenty-four to forty-eight hours will be critical if she is to survive and even then it's going to be a long recovery" The doctor explained as clearly as he could, the tiredness in his voice showing.

"That's more than we were expecting, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name" Nav let out a sigh looking back to the doctor.

"Aiden Jones Ma'am, if you'll excuse me I need to finish cleaning up." Aiden replied with a soft smile turning away, walking back through the white doors.

~Sea Patrol~

His eyes were heavy and his body heavier yet he felt like he was floating at the same time. His mind slowly but steadily becoming aware as the anesthetic wore off. Mike let out a grunt as he tried to sit up in the bed but quickly finding that it wasn't a very wise thing to do at this time. The pain shooting through his body light a million synapses firing.

"Sir?" Bomber said a glimmer of hope in her voice; Buffer looked up seeing Mike's eyes flutter open but hastily shut once more.

"Is he awake?" asked Buffer coming to stand by Bomber's side, his body raking over the battered body.

"In and out, he's still groggy from the anesthetic and sedative, it will wear off soon." replied Bomber looking at Buffer.

"What was that?" asked Buffer when he heard a noise.

"I didn't say anything." Bomber replied looking around the room when she turned back to face Mike's still body.

"Not you Mike, I heard him say something." Buffer replied pointing at Mike.

"_Kate …_" whispered Mike hoarsely his eyes fluttering as he tried to fight the sedative.

"He's calling for Kate" said Bomber as she took hold of Mike's hand in comfort, a small sign showing he wasn't alone.

"_Kate please … Kate_" ….

"Are they going to put them in the same room or keep them separate?" asked ET as he returned with yet more coffee for the crew.

"No separate for the time being they want to monitor Kate for the next few days she's not doing to good and as for Mike he should be awake soon the doctors think he should recover pretty quick. By any standards, the bullet was through and through plus a clot stopped him from bleeding him out he's extremely lucky." replied Nav as she took her cup of coffee freeing ET's hands.

"Where is Bomb and Buff?" asked ET as he looked around the room for them, their seats now empty and cold.

"In with Mike, Doctor Casey said he was okay to have a couple of people in so Buffer and Bomber went in first" replied Nav exhaustedly letting out a heavy sigh.

"You should go home and get some rest in fact I think we all should, there's nothing for us to do here it's up to the nurses and doctors to look after Kate and Mike. I'll come in tomorrow morning and check on them and send you any updates, but if you want to stay you can." Swain said to his wife and the crew.

~Sea Patrol~

Three days passed and Kate was finally awake and bugging the nurses to see Mike. Apparently two bullets and almost dying couldn't keep Kate settled nor down for long and after she threatened staff she would get out of bed and walk to Mike's room they finally caved and allowed her to see him. The only condition that Mike had to come to them, and for Kate that was good enough.

"About time I get see you." Kate smiled and looked at Mike a mix of shock and admiration in his gaze.

"Didn't think I would be seeing you again, not after everything that happened especially after the whispers I heard" replied Mike as he sat down in a nearby chair close to her bed.

"Yes well things I do for the people I love and well he deserved to die." Kate shrugged it off as she winced trying to get comfortable.

"that doesn't include you getting yourself shot, plus dying, Oh and the addition of leaving the kids and myself alone just so you can kill one man, that doesn't seem right to me does it." replied Mike a little too harshly than what he intended.

"I'm here aren't I that's all that matters" said Kate avoiding eye contact with Mike as much as she could.

"Yeah you're here this time just Kate just," replied Mike as he leant backing his chair.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell you were thinking, getting yourself shot to save us for what?" Mike raised his voice in frustration.

"Do you know what it's like to watch the most important person in your entire life to fall to the ground after being shot only to kill a criminal, to see that person's life fading, to have their blood all over your hands and yet every time you look down at them you can still see and feel the blood but its long gone. Do you know how that feels?" Questioned Mike as he stood up cautiously and started to pace.

"Stop please, just stop" whispered Kate as Mike continued to get louder and louder.

"why Kate why should I stop, every time I look at my hands I see your blood and I can't get that image of my head of you lying there slowly dying in my arms. It kills me that you would give up your life so easily and quickly." replied Mike as he stared at her reddened face streaked with hot tears.

"It was easy knowing I would die saving my family that's all the mattered now looking at it I can't help but see how stupid I was," said Kate in a hushed voice turning her head to the side as she tried to avoid Mike's eyes once again but felt them bore into her. "Can you just leave me alone now I'm tired" Kate replied her voice devoid of emotion as she closed her eyes and let her anguish out.

Wordlessly Mike left the room leaving Kate on her own, furious at not only himself but Kate.

"Mike I didn't think you would be out of bed?" said Swain as he walked down the hallway dressed in his civvies.

"Swain it's been four days since I came out of surgery I was going stir crazy in that damn bed, plus Kate asked to see me." replied Mike as he stood holding his side, a soft ache spreading through his body.

"You've done too much now might be good to rest that." Swain pointed to his stomach and managing not to spill his coffee in the process.

"Yeah was just going back to my room." replied Mike with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"How is Kate?" Swain pushed as he walked with Mike back to his room. "I was just going to see her." added Swain as they entered Mike's room.

"It's probably not the best time at the moment she basically turned her back on me and asked me to leave." replied Mike as he sat down on his bed.

"What caused her to do that? What did you say to her Mike?" asked Swain knowing the only reason Kate would ask him to leave was because he had either said or done something to upset her either that or she just wanted to be alone to think.

"I told her how stupid it was of her to get herself shot, for not thinking about the consequences and explained that every time I look at my hands all I see his her blood" said Mike defeated.

"How can you think straight in that sort of situation I think most of us with all our experience won't know what to do when that arises and knowing Kate all she would have thought about was the girls and you not herself" replied Swain defending Kate.

"I didn't think about that I was too worked up, I'll see her in a few hours once she has time to calm down I guess. I need to think about things as well." Mike replied standing up again and headed out the door for yet another walk.

"The girls have been asking after you both and before you ask they are fine, they're at home with sally at the moment." Swain smiled and walked with Mike down the hall.

"As much as I miss them at the moment I don't think the hospital is the best place for them both at the moment they don't need to see us like this, they don't need to see Kate like that." Mike requested as they stood in front of the automatic doors.

"I was going to bring them up tomorrow Alexia hasn't been sleeping to well and she's been asking for Kate non-stop." Swain said standing still as Mike continued to walk.

"Bring them up tomorrow then, I should be released by then so I can take them home." Mike said shaking Swain off as he headed for the garden hopefully there he would be able to think about things a little more clearly.

~Sea Patrol~

The following day Swain walked Alexia ad Adria into the hospital smiling at the staff muttering his hello's and goodbyes. Standing it the doorway of Kate's room he knocked softly on the glass and Kate tilted her head looking at the trio.

"Hey, you just gonna stand there or are you going to come and give mummy a hug?" Kate smiled and sat up slowly and carefully, holding her arms out promising a hug for her daughters.

Swain hoisted them both up onto the bed and they hugged Kate they're arms wrapping around her neck and Kate closed her eyes memorising the feeling of her daughters in her arms; alive.

"We missed you mummy." Alexia said still holding on tight to her mother, not wanting to let her go yet.

"Missed you too precious both of you." Kate smiled.

"Have you spoken to Mike yet?" Swain asked Kate as her eyes automatically sought his.

"I haven't seen him since he yelled at me but I know he was here this morning when I was asleep. He woke me when he opened the door and put the flowers beside my bed I could smell them, I didn't give any indication that I was awake because I didn't want to deal with him." Kate said honestly dividing her attention between the girls and Swain.

"I told him that people do things in the heat of the moment, that you basically saw no other possible way of resolving that situation, you shot yourself to kill him and albeit it wasn't the smartest thing to do it was the only way out that you could see." Swain replied sitting back in his chair a little bit of admiration showing on his face.

"I can say that I don't think I would have had the courage to do what you did knowing what the consequences would have been, your damn lucky you know that right." Swain said.

"I wouldn't be holding Adria and Alexia if I wasn't would I?" Kate stated still smiling. "I hope Mike knows why I did it, he's had almost two days to analyse it." Kate added as an afterthought and carefully laid herself back down on the bed, Adria and Alexia laying either side of her.

"I think he knows…" A voice from the hall said as Mike slowly walked through the door, his hand tucked into his jeans and carrying his bag in the other. "I heard everything and I half understand your reason and the other half I don't think I ever will." Said Mike as he sat down on the already crowded bed.

"See why I left the navy? Too much drama and the family always pays the price." Kate said seriously looking at Mike.

"This is why I have these papers." Mike replied handing Kate discharge papers, fully signed and dated.

"Your leaving?" Kate asked not believing her eyes.

"as soon as I get these processed I'm retired, no more navy, no more bringing the job home, just me you and the kids." Mike smiled leaning up to kiss Kate's forehead.

"I guess congratulation is in order sir?" Swain said standing up and walking to the door.

"Thanks Swain and drop the Sir would you." Mike laughed shaking hands with him.

"I'll call you later." Swain said waving goodbye as he headed for the exit leaving the four alone for some family time.

"Doctors are letting me go tomorrow." Kate confirmed stroking Alexia's hair.

"That's good everything is fine at home, I called bomber she filled the fridge for us, house is clean etcetera." Mike said standing up and walking to the shelf near Kate's bed and picked up a cup. Inside where two bloodied bullets half clean.

"I'm keeping them, strange I know but I want it as a reminder of what I could have lost and what I was fighting for." Kate said looking at the metal in the container.

"I understand." Was all Mike said as he smiled at her.

~1 week later~

The crowd stood on the freshly oiled deck, drink in hand and the joyous laughter spreading among the group. The sea side breeze and the afternoon glow of the sun as it set across the water creating an exuberant and joyous mood for everyone. Spirits were high and well so where the drinks.

Kate stood in the kitchen, her summer dress cascading over her body resting on the floor tenderly stroking the wooden floors. Anyone looking at her wouldn't have guessed she'd been shot almost a week earlier, wouldn't have guessed that beneath the dress there were two separate cuts on her body adorning fifteen stiches.

Another scar to add to the cause.

So here Kate stood preparing some meat for the barbeque for Mike who was practically glued to it at the present time, listening to her former crew and friends laughing and enjoying themselves. Running through the house after Alexia and Chloe, Sally laughed and giggled with the pair until the fled to the mass of people on the deck weaving in between people's legs and Kate couldn't help but smile.

The drinks flowed, the food consumed and the night wore on and Kate and Mike gathered on the deck in front of everyone, hushing everyone until they were quiet.

"Guys thanks for coming, You know after all these years you have all become a part of my family or our family should say, when I first came onto the crew I thought oh my god they hate me, I was the ice princess so to speak, once I got to know you I knew I had friends for life," Said Kate holding Mike's hand and looking at the crew.

"After everything we went through, all the pirates, smugglers, accident which I might say what would the Hammersley crew be without them honestly, but seriously without that all it wouldn't have led us to this moment." Kate said holding up her glass of non-alcoholic wine as she made a toast.

"This is for all of us ; May the tides change and sweep us all away, but push us back to where we belong, let this not be our final voyage but the first of many." Kate said as everyone yelled their cheers raising a smile on many.

"I'll say this now guys it sounded so much better in my head but it must be the drugs." Kate laughed.

Mike stood beside Kate and kissed her forehead gently murmuring the phase she would never tire of hearing.

"I love you too." Kate replied tenderly, her hand pulled Mikes face to her and she kissed him soundly.

~Sea Patrol~

THE END! There you go It's finished finally, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
